Marriage Online
by Yuki Ryota
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata gadis berumur 17 tahun yang terjebak dengan seorang pria dewasa dalam pernikahan secara online yang dibuat pemerintah Jepang. Mampukah ia bertahan dalam keadaannya yang tidak tahu tentang cinta? Cover by Hasna San.
1. Chapter 1 Awal Mula

_Kini, pemerintah Jepang sedang melakukan sebuah inovasi baru untuk meningkatkan kualitas hidup masyarakat dengan—_

"Lagi-lagi kau bangun terlambat, Hinata," ujar pemuda bersurai cokelat yang sedang menikmati tayangan berita saat merasakan hawa keberadaan adiknya.

"Apa kau belajar terlalu larut?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Gadis berambut indigo itu hanya mengangguk dan mengambil sepatunya di rak sepatu. Pemuda itu menghela napas melihat kelakuan adiknya itu.

Pemuda itu menyeruput _ocha_ hangatnya sambil mengecilkan volume televisi. "Kau butuh _refreshing_ Hinata."

Hinata menggeleng kembali dan memutar bola matanya bosan, "Kita sudah membahas ini berulang kali sejak kau kembali dari Canada, Nii-san," Hinata duduk di samping kakaknya sambil memakai sepatu.

Neji mendecakkan lidahnya, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan saat liburan, ha?" tanya Neji menatap Hinata heran.

Hinata meraih _sandwich_ lalu berkata, "Tentu saja membaca,'' ia kembali melahap _sandwich_ yang ada di tangannya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Neji tersedak _ocha_ hangatnya. Ia memukul pelan dadanya. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya mengunyah _sandwich_ -nya tanpa berniat membantunya. Hal ini sudah terjadi berulang-ulang bahkan setiap hari jika topik ini dibahas.

Saat sandwich-nya sudah tandas, ia beranjak dari sofa dan menepuk-nepuk roknya untung menghilangkan remah-remah makanan yang terjatuh.

" _Ittekimasu_!" seru Hinata dan meninggalkan kakaknya sendiri di rumah.

Neji menghela nafas sambil memijat keningnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil koran hari ini dan membacanya. Pengalihan dari rasa lelahnya menghadapi adiknya yang keras kepala.

.

.

.

 **Marriage Online © Hyuuga Ryota**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina**

 **Rate: T+**

.

.

.

.

Hinata berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya. Benar-benar di luar dugaan bahwa ia akan sampai setelat ini. Salahkan saja kakaknya yang mengajaknya mengobrol tentang kegiatannya yang tidak seperti remaja pada umumnya.

Ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia terkejut menyadari bahwa ia sudah terlambat 10 menit, membuatnya semakin mempercepat laju larinya itu.

' _Sedikit lagi!'_ batinnya saat melihat papan gantung yang bertuliskan 11-4. Tangannya terulur sambil berlari. Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas, ia membuka kasar pintu geser yang menimbulkan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga.

 _ **BRAK**_

Seluruh mata memandang ke arahnya, melihat dalang yang membuat bunyi yang memekakkan telinga dan nyaris merusak fasilitas sekolah. Ia membungkuk memegangi lututnya yang lemas dan bergetar. Nafasnya terengah-engah, badannya ikut bergetar, dan rambutnya berantakan.

" _G-gomen_ … hosh … _Sensei_ ," ujarnya lirih masih dalam posisi membungkuk. Ia tidak peduli siapa _sensei_ yang sedang mengajar di kelasnya, ia berharap agar _sensei_ di depannya ini tidak menghukumnya karena hal itu dapat mengurangi waktu belajarnya di sekolah. Dan ia masih setia membungkuk lantaran takut melihat _sensei_ -nya yang akan memberikan hukuman.

 _ **Tik**_

 _ **Tok**_

 _ **Tik**_

 _ **Tok**_

Kelas menjadi hening, hanya bunyi detakan jam yang mengisi ruangan itu. Hinata sudah berkeringat dingin, takut jika senseinya ini marah besar kepadanya dan memberikan hukuman untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran.

Jujur, Hinata merasa penasaran dengan guru di hadapannya ini. Kenapa guru ini tidak segera bersuara supaya ia tahu siapa guru ini. Perlahan-lahan ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia membelalakkan matanya melihat _sensei_ di hadapannya. Ternyata guru favoritnya yang menemukannya dalam keadaan terlambat.

Sebagai siswi teladan hal itu membuatnya malu karena kesalahan itu terlihat oleh guru favoritnya.

"Hyuuga," panggil guru itu yang terdengar sangat jelas di kelas 11-4 yang hening itu.

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaranku."

Singkat, padat, jelas, dan mengena di hati Hinata. Jujur ia sangat menyukai pelajaran yang diajarkan _sensei_ favoritnya ini. Ia menggigit bibirnya, merasa kecewa dengan keputusan yang dibuat senseinya hanya karena ia terlambat 10 menit.

"Tapi _Sensei_ , saya benar-benar harus mengikuti pelajaran anda."

"Atas dasar apa kau harus mengikuti pelajaranku?"

"Sebentar lagi akan diadakan ujian akhir semester dan ini adalah kelas terakhir yang saya ikuti sebelum ujian itu dilaksanakan. Jadi pelajaran Anda benar-benar penting."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya. "Guru macam apa yang tidak peduli dengan muridnya?!" geram Hinata. Guru itu langsung berbalik dan menatap Hinata tajam.

"Dari awal kau tidak menunjukkan keseriusanmu mengikuti pelajaran ini, Hyuuga."

"Aku—"

"Sejak kapan kau suka membantah, siswi teladan?" Hinata terdiam, ia menggertakkan giginya menahan kesal. Ia dipermalukan oleh gurunya sendiri sebagai seorang siswi teladan. Hatinya panas mendengar ucapan gurunya yang seolah mengejek dan meragukan kemampuannya.

"Tidak ada jawaban, huh. Kau dihukum membersihkan gudang sekolah."

"Ta—"

"Aku sudah memberikan keringanan dengan hukumanmu, mengingat kau adalah siswi teladan," sela _sensei_ itu sambil menyeringai sadis dan Hinata melihat seringai itu dengan sangat jelas. Ia meremas roknya sendiri menahan kesal dan mengamati teman-teman kelasnya yang seolah bahagia melihat keadaannya.

' _Sialan! Guru sialan!'_ umpat Hinata dalam hati.

 _Sensei_ itu menatapnya angkuh dan ia menyadari bahwa ia harus segera pergi dari kelas ini dan melaksanakan tugasnya. Hinata membungkuk sekilas seraya berkata, " _Ha'i_ , Taka-sensei."

"Dan satu lagi, kau tidak boleh dibantu oleh siapapun."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu, ia menutup pintu dan berjalan menjauhi kelasnya. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa _sensei_ -nya selalu menghargai setiap waktu yang terlewat dan mengisinya dengan sesuatu hal yang berguna.

Ia menggeram dan menggertakkan giginya kesal. Kekagumannya pada gurunya musnah sudah. Bukan karena hukuman yang diberikannya tapi kepada perkataan yang merendahkannya. _Image_ -nya sebagai ketua kelas yang rajin dan taat hancur. Dan ia dapat memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan ditakuti lagi dan menjadi bulan-bulanan para siswa.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menghentak-hentakkan langkahnya kesal. Kali ini, ia benar-benar akan mengutuk guru itu.

.

.

.

.

Hinata membanting buku-buku itu ke lantai. Dan langsung terkena imbasnya, yaitu debu-debu lantai mulai beterbangan dan mengenainya. Ia menghela nafas kasar, benar-benar kesal melihat tumpukan buku, koran, dan barang-barang tidak berguna di gudang.

Ini pertama kalinya ia memasuki gudang sekolah. Ia kira gudang sekolah bergengsi ini tidak terlalu banyak isinya. Ternyata perkiraannya salah, banyak benda aneh yang berada di gudang ini.

Ia menghela nafas sambil mengamati gudang yang memiliki luas 4m x 4m itu. Saking berantakannya, ia sampai bingung darimana ia harus memulai. Beruntung ia masih membuka pintu gudang, setidaknya ada yang menerangi gudang yang gelap itu.

Hinata melepaskan _blazer_ yang melekat pada tubuhnya, lalu menyampirkannya di gagang pintu, membuka manset yang berada di kedua lengan kemejanya dan menggulungnya sampai siku, berlanjut memakai masker yang ia minta dari ruang kesiswaan. Dan terakhir, ia mengikat rambutnya dengan karet rambut yang selalu setia bertengger di pergelangan tangannya.

Setelah itu, ia memutuskan mengambil koran-koran bekas dan dikumpulkan terlebih dahulu, diikat dengan tali rafia yang ia ambil di ruang kesiswaan. Setelah mengikatnya, ia memindahkannya ke pojok ruangan. Begitu seterusnya hingga koran-koran di sana sudah diikat semua.

Setelah itu ia mengumpulkan kardus dan memasukkan buku-buku dan majalah ke dalamnya. Ia bahkan sempat terkejut saat menemukan novel dan majalah porno di gudang itu. Ia jadi berpikir bahwa gudang adalah tempat terbaik untuk membaca sesuatu yang berbau 'terlarang'. Setelah kardus itu terisi penuh, ia mendorongnya menuju pojok ruangan.

Hinata bahkan harus menahan tangis dan teriakannya saat melihat serangga seperti laba-laba atau sejenisnya yang menempel pada kardus. Dan beruntung ia dapat melewati tantangan membersihkan kardus-kardus itu. Ia menghela nafas dan memperhatikan sekeliling gudang. Ia merasa lega sudah membersihkan tiga perempat dari ruangan itu.

Ia mengambil sapu yang bersandar di pintu gudang dan mulai menyapu ruangan itu. Debu-debu yang menempel di lantai dan sampah-sampah kecil mulai bersatu dan membuat gumpalan-gumpalan. Gumpalan-gumpalan itu digiring menuju pintu gudang.

 _ **Pluk**_

Sebuah benda terjatuh tepat di depan pintu gudang. Hinata mengernyit bingung mendapati benda itu. Ia mengambilnya, ternyata hanya koran. Ia menatap tumpukkan koran yang berada di pojok ruangan dan koran yang ia pegang bergantian. Hinata melihat warna kertas koran itu yang tampak baru dan melihat tanggal yang berada di pojok kanan atas koran itu.

Dan ternyata koran itu adalah koran hari ini. Awalnya, ia berniat membuangnya sampai seruan dari seseorang menghentikan niatnya.

"Jangan dibuang!" seru orang itu berlari menuju Hinata. Hinata berbalik dan mendapati orang itu berjarak satu meter darinya. Hinata memperhatikan pemuda itu yang sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Ia juga memperhatikan seragam _baseball_ yang sedang dikenakannya.

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, "Ini koranmu?" tanyanya memastikan. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata dan mengangguk. Setelah nafasnya mulai teratur, pemuda itu mengambil koran di tangan Hinata.

"Terimakasih," ujarnya singkat dan Hinata hanya mengangguk dan kembali melakukan aktifitasnya. Hinata kembali mengumpulkan debu-debu dan menggiringnya menuju pengki menggunakan sapu.

Setelah itu, ia membuangnya di tempat sampah yang berada tak jauh dari gudang. Saat ia hendak masuk kembali menuju gudang suara pemuda itu kembali terdengar.

"Berapa umurmu?"

Hinata memicingkan matanya, "Apa urusanmu? Itu privasi bodoh."

Mendengar ucapan Hinata, pemuda itu tertawa. Awalnya tertawa kecil dan berakhir dengan tawa terbahak-bahak sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Hinata menatap pemuda itu prihatin karena melihat air mata yang keluar dari pemuda itu.

"Privasi? Pfttt … huahahahaha," dan pemuda itu kembali tertawa. Hinata merasa jengkel saat menyadari bahwa pemuda itu menertawakannya.

"Kau berlebihan," komentar Hinata, lalu berjalan memasuki gudang.

Saat menyadari lawan bicaranya pergi, pemuda itu perlahan menghentikan tawanya dan mendekati gudang yang terbuka. Ia terkejut mendapati _blazer_ yang tergantung di gagang pintu dan lawan bicaranya yang tengah sibuk mengeluarkan barang bekas itu keluar gudang. Pemuda itu memberi jalan pada gadis itu untuk lewat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, huh?"

Hinata hanya diam dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Merasa diacuhkan, pemuda itu bertanya kembali.

"Hei, kau mengacuhkanku?" tanyanya sambil menghalangi Hinata yang akan keluar gudang.

"Bersih-bersih, jangan menghalangiku," dan dengan sigap pemuda itu memberi jalan kepada Hinata. Ia memasuki gudang dan melihat tumpukan koran dan kardus yang mulai berkurang. Hinata kembali memasuki gudang dan mengambil tumpukan koran, pemuda itu berjalan menuju Hinata dan berniat mengambil salah satu tumpukan koran.

 _ **Plak**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" geram pemuda itu memegangi tangannya yang ditepis keras oleh Hinata. "Kau tidak ingin seseorang membantumu?"

"Iya, aku tidak mau Taka-sensei memarahiku lagi."

Pemuda itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ya, semua tahu tentang seluk-beluk guru Matematika itu dalam memberi hukuman. Entah bagaimana hukuman yang ia berikan kepada muridnya, ia pasti langsung mengetahui jika ada seseorang yang membantu muridnya untuk meringankan hukumannya.

Pemuda misterius itu memutuskan duduk berjongkok di samping tumpukan koran yang sudah dikeluarkan. Ia membuka koran hari ini di tangannya. Ia sesekali terkikik kecil.

"Kau tahu, umur itu bukan privasi," ujar pemuda itu, tidak peduli Hinata mendengarkan atau tidak.

"Oh ya?" tanpa diduga, Hinata malah merespon ucapannya.

Pemuda itu mendecakkan lidah, menatap Hinata yang mengangkat kardus berukuran mini. "Kau tidak pernah membaca koran ya?"

"Untuk apa?" dan pemuda itu tersedak mendengarnya.

"Kau ini, sebenarnya apa yang kau baca sih?" tanyanya heran, ia menyeringai saat sesuatu terlintas di benaknya, "Aa~, majalah por—"

"Buku pelajaran," sela Hinata. Pemuda itu _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Kau mengerikan," komentarnya yang justru di respon Hinata dengan tertawa kecil.

Hinata melepaskan maskernya dan menaruhnya di saku rok. "Kau orang ke-199 yang menatakan hal itu."

Pemuda itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Merasa terhormat menjadi ke-199."

Hinata tertawa ringan mendengarnya, "Kau lucu. Tidak ada yang merasa terhormat mengatakan hal itu."

Pemuda itu hanya bergumam dan membaca korannya lagi. "Sepertinya kau harus membaca koran kali ini," ujarnya dengan nada serius.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata heran sambil mengeluarkan kardus terakhir. Pemuda itu berdiri dan menepuk pantatnya untuk menghilangkan debu di celana _baseball_ -nya. Ia menyerahkan koran yang ia rapikan kembali kepada Hinata.

"Ambillah, kau akan tahu."

Hinata hanya menatap pemuda itu tetapi tangannya terulur, menerima koran itu.

Pemuda itu menyeringai. "Aku tak sabar untuk melakukan _MO_ denganmu," setelah mengatakan hal itu, pemuda itu meninggalkan Hinata yang terbengong sendirian.

Hinata menatap ke koran yang berada di genggamannya, " _MO_?"

.

.

.

.

" _Ne_ , kau berharap _MO_ dengan siapa? Umurmu sebentar lagi 17 tahun, Sakura," tanya seseorang berambut pirang yang berada di samping gadis berambut merah muda. Gadis berambut merah muda yang bernama Sakura itu hanya merona mendengarnya.

"Aku … entahlah. Mungkin dengan Sasuke-kun," ujarnya mantap. Gadis berambut pirang itu tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ha? Uchiha Sasuke? Dia kan CEO. Mana mungkin kau bersamanya. Kenal saja tidak. Hahaha," ujar Ino, gadis berambut pirang tertawa meledek yang mendapatkan cubitan di lengannya oleh Sakura. "Aw! Sakit, Sakura," ujarnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, "Belum tentu, bukankah pasangan _MO_ dipilih acak oleh pemerintah? Bisa saja Sasuke-kun akan bersamaku~"

Ino mendecakkan lidahnya dan menjitak dahi temannya, "Kau terlalu banyak bermimpi. Hei, bangunlah!" serunya yang mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sakura.

"Toh, 28 Maret masih lama," ujar Sakura sambil meraih buku yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Ino menyeringai, "Ooo~ mencari pengalih perhatian~" goda Ino, membuat Sakura berseru membahana.

"Ino! Berhentilah menggodaku! Memangnya kau bakal berjodoh dengan Sai apa?!"

Dengan wajah memerah, Ino menggebrak meja, "Hei! Berhentilah menyangkutpautkan dengan Sai- _senpai_!" seru Ino menahan malu karena aibnya terbongkar. Sakura menatap Ino sinis.

"Benarkah? Tunggu sampai Sai- _senpai_ tahu bahwa—"

"Sakura!" jerit Ino frustrasi.

 _ **Tak!**_

Bunyi penggaris kayu yang dibanting di atas meja kayu terdengar menyakitkan. Seluruh siswa-siswi yang tadinya berisik mendadak diam. Semua memperhatikan dalang yang membuat suara tidak mengenakkan ini.

"Diamlah, bocah!" seru wanita berambut pirang. Semuanya menunduk menyadari siapa yang berbicara.

"Ini perpustakaan bodoh! Apa kalian tidak melihat peraturan yang terpajang di dinding ini, ha?!" seru wanita itu memperhatikan satu-satu siswa-siswi itu. Sampai iris sewarna madu itu terhenti menatap Sakura dan Ino yang menunduk.

"Kau! Yang berambut pirang dan merah muda! Keluar dari perpustakaan!" perintahnya yang membuat Sakura dan Ino tersentak.

"T-tapi … " cicit Ino.

"Keluar!" perintah wanita itu mutlak.

"Bagaimana tugas dengan Ibiki- _sensei_?" tanya Sakura mencoba meminta keringanan pada petugas perpustakaan tergalak di sekolah bergengsi itu.

"Memangnya aku peduli, ha? Kalian saja tidak peduli dengan aku yang pusing mendengar debat kalian," kata Tsunade menunjuk Ino dan Sakura bergantian, "dan kalian memintaku untuk peduli?!" Tsunade, nama wanita itu menatap sinis kepada Ino dan Sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Gomenasai, Tsunade-san. Kami berjanji tidak akan—"

"Keluar!" teriak Tsunade menyela ucapan Sakura.

 _ **Grep**_

" _Gomenasai_ , Tsunade-san. Saya tidak ada untuk menertibkan mereka," ujar seseorang memegang tangan Tsunade dan menurunkannya.

"Apa yang kau—Hyuuga-san?" nada bicara Tsunade berubah menjadi heran.

Hinata mengangguk, "Hari ini, kelas kami mendapatkan tugas dari Ibiki-sensei. Dan kami tidak ingin gagal dalam melaksanakan tugas ini. Tugas ini sangat berarti bagi kami karena tugas ini pengganti ulangan harian hari ini."

Tsunade mendecih, "Aku tidak peduli."

Hinata membungkuk, " _Gomenasai_. Saya minta maaf atas nama kelas 11-4. Mohon maafkan kami."

Tsunade menatap Hinata ragu lalu menatap siswa-siswi yang ikut membungkuk karena mengikuti intruksi dari ketua kelasnya. Bahkan Sakura dan Ino pun ikut membungkuk. Tsunade menghela nafas. Jujur, perlakuan Hinata membuatnya tidak tega untuk mengacuhkannya. Ditambah lagi, Hinata adalah anak emasnya.

"Apa saya harus bersujud di depan anda? Supaya anda dapat memaafkan kami," tanya Hinata.

Tsunade tersentak, ia menelan ludah. _'Hoi, hoi. Ini hanya permasalahan biasa kenapa bocah ini pakai acara mau sujud segala?'_ batin Tsunade kaget. Tsunade memijat pelipisnya dan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Tapi, aku tidak ingin kesalahan serupa terjadi lagi."

Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya, helaan nafas lega mengisi perpustakaan itu. " _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Tsunade-san."

Ino menyenggol Sakura dan memberikan kode menunjuk Hinata lewat tatapannya. "Hei, kita diselamatkan oleh ketua lagi," bisik Ino.

Sakura hanya menatap Hinata yang asyik mengobrol dengan Tsunade. "Iya," gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

" _Ne, Kaichou_ , terimakasih telah menolongku," kata Ino merangkul pundak Hinata saat menuju kelas.

Hinata melepaskan rangkulan Ino, "Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku."

Ino terkikik, "Kaku seperti biasanya, huh?"

Hinata mengabaikan Ino dan berjalan tegap. Tatapannya tertuju pada satu titik.

Merasa tidak mau suasana menjadi canggung, Ino melirik ke arah Sakura untuk membantunya, dan Sakura memalingkan muka seolah tidak mau membantu Ino memecah keheningan. Tanpa diduga, Hinata yang memecah keheningan.

"Apa tujuan kalian? Aku tahu kalian tidak suka berbasa-basi dengan _kaichou_ yang kolot ini," ujar Hinata setengah menyindir.

"Kau menyindir kami?" tanya Sakura kesal, Ino tersentak karena mendengar ucapan Sakura setelah bermenit-menit yang lalu tidak bersuara.

Hinata melirik Sakura yang sekarang berada di samping kanannya menggantikan Ino, "Kau merasa tersindir?"

Sakura menggertakkan giginya. "Dasar suram!" seru Sakura kesal. Hinata hanya tersenyum miring. Ino yang mulai merasakan situasi mulai memanas segera mendinginkan suara dengan cara membekap mulut Sakura.

" _Gomen_ , temanku ini berbicara yang aneh," ujar Ino tersenyum maklum.

Hinata menatap datar Ino, "Aku sudah biasa. Kalian memang seperti itu kan."

Dahi Ino berkedut pelan walau ia sedang tersenyum. Perkataan ketua kelasnya memang menyebalkan. "Ehem, _Kaichou_ sebentar lagi tanggal 27 Desember. Apa kau sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya?"

"Sesuatu apa?" tanya Hinata mengernyitkan dahi.

"Tentu saja _MO_ yang diadakan oleh pemerintah."

Hinata menatap Ino heran, " _MO_? Apa itu sebuah buku?"

" _Marriage Online_ , _baka_!" seru Sakura melepaskan bekapan dari Ino.

Ino melanjutkan, "Ya, itu adalah sebuah progam pemerintah untuk mengadakan pernika—"

"Aku tidak peduli," sela Hinata.

"Ma-maaf?" tanya Ino memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan sesuatu yang tidak berkaitan dengan pelajaran untuk ulangan."

"Tapi itu menentukan masa depanmu!" seru Sakura tidak terima pada sikap tak acuh Hinata.

Hinata mengendikkan bahu, "Yang menentukan masa depanku hanyalah aku dan Tuhan."

"Kau!" geram Sakura memajukan tubuhnya yang langsung dihalangi oleh tangan Ino yang direntangkan. Posisi mereka bertiga kini adalah Hinata berhadapan dengan Ino dan Sakura.

"Oh ya, lagipula tanggal 27 masih 2 bulan lagi. Dan aku tidak mempedulikan progam yang dibuat oleh pemerintah. Yang aku pedulikan adalah Ujian Akhir Semester 1 yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi."

" _Kaichou_ —"

" _Gomen_ , aku harus segera pulang sekolah, _jaa_ ," ujar Hinata setelah membungkuk sekilas dan meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang terbengong-bengong.

"Aku baru menyadari bahwa kita mempunyai seorang _kaichou_ yang maniak belajar," gumam Ino memandangi punggung Hinata yang berlari kecil.

"Aku juga berpikir yang sama," gumam Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

.

.

.

.

 **2 Bulan Kemudian**

"Ugh," erang Hinata pelan sambil mengucek-ucek matanya, ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Ia mendekati jendela yang dekat dengan kasurnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan uap terbentuk di jendela kaca itu.

Hinata mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik selimut dan mengelap jendela kaca itu. Sekarang ia dapat melihat dengan jelas halaman _flat_ yang ditempatinya tertimbun oleh salju. Ia menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan uap putih.

Hinata beranjak dari kasur dan melepaskan selimutnya lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil sweater putih tebal dan segera mengenakannya. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya.

Setelah membuka pintu kamarnya, ia berjalan menuju ruang makan yang hanya berjarak 4 meter dari kamarnya. Kamarnya berada di lantai satu untuk memudahkan dirinya saat bangun terlambat.

" _Nii-san_ ," panggil Hinata. "Apa masih di kamarnya ya?" gumamnya. Hinata segera berjalan menuju tangga dan menaikinya menuju lantai dua. Ia berjalan menuju pintu yang terdapat tulisan 'NEJI'.

Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar kakak laki-lakinya itu. " _Nii-san_ , apa kau ada di dalam?" tidak mendengar jawaban Hinata membuka pintu kakaknya yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

" _Nii-san_ …" panggil Hinata dan tidak mendapati sosok yang dicarinya. Hinata menghela nafas dan segera keluar dari kamar kakaknya dan turun dari lantai dua. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur yang satu ruangan dengan ruang makan. Ia membuka kulkas dan hanya menemukan 1 telur. Hinata membuka lemari gantung dan menemukan selusin _cup ramen instant_.

" _Ramen_ sebanyak ini buat apa?" gumam Hinata dan mengambil dua _cup ramen_. Ia sangat lapar pagi ini.

Hinata langsung memasak _ramen_ itu sesuai petunjuk yang berada di bungkusnya. Hanya perlu beberapa menit _ramen_ itu matang dalam waktu singkat. Memang waktu yang pas menikmati _ramen_ saat musim dingin. _Ramen_ yang hangat cocok untuk menetralisir hawa dingin. Ia tahu bahwa sarapan dengan makanan _instant_ itu tidak baik, hanya saja perutnya yang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi mengalahkan prinsip sarapan empat sehat lima sempurna yang sudah ia lakukan bertahun-tahun dan kalah hanya karena hawa dingin dan lapar.

Sambil menikmati sarapan, irisnya bergerak ke seberang meja makan yang terdapat sebuah koran. Hinata menyesal tidak membawa buku pelajaran untuk menemani kegiatan sarapannya. Dengan perasaan ragu-ragu ia mengambil koran itu dan mulai membacanya. Awalnya ia bingung dari arah mana ia harus membacanya, beruntung instingnya menunjukkan ke jalan yang benar.

Huruf yang memiliki _font_ besar menarik perhatiannya. Ia mendecakkan lidah melihatnya. Font sebesar ini tidak ada di buku yang ia baca dan font sebesar ini tidak patut dijadikan sebuah judul laporan prakteknya.

" _Marriage Online_ mendapat respon positif?" gumam Hinata.

 _Seperti yang kita ketahui petisi pemerintah dua bulan yang lalu yaitu diadakannya MO atau Marriage Online yang merupakan progam pemerintah untuk menyatukan dua insan dalam bentuk dunia maya. Hal ini terpaksa pemerintah lakukan karena tingkat kematian di Jepang semakin tinggi. Hal ini terjadi lantaran banyak para generasi muda memutuskan bunuh diri saat diputuskan oleh pacarnya. Dan ini membuat populasi generasi penerus bangsa berkurang secara drastis. Dan dengan cara inilah pemerintah membuat progam ini._

 _Respon positif didapatkan dari masyarakat dan generasi muda yang melakukan progam ini. Menurut pendapat mereka, dengan adanya program ini dapat mengurangi tingkat perselingkuhan karena sudah terjalin ikatan resmi yang dibuat oleh pemerintah. Hal ini juga berdampak kepada mereka yang tidak memiliki jodoh dapat merasakan indahnya memiliki pasangan yang membuat semangat dalam bekerja. Dan setelah sukses berjalan selama 2 bulan, program ini dapat berjalan dengan baik dan mengurangi tingkat kematian masyarakat usia remaja._

 _Namun, selain mendapat respon positif, program ini juga dicela oleh para pelaksananya. Mereka mengeluh mendapatkan jodoh yang tidak diinginkannya dan beruntung pemerintah dapat mengatasi hal ini dengan baik._

 _Dan kegiatan ini wajib dilaksanakan bagi para pemuda pemudi yang berusia—_

"Hinata," panggil seseorang yang membuat Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya.

" _Nii-san_!" seru Hinata sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Neji.

"Hinata, KTP mu bisa diambil besok," ujar Neji sambil melepaskan jaketnya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, irisnya bergulir mendapati tangan Neji yang membawa sebuah bingkisan kubus besar. "Apa itu, _Nii-san_?"

Neji tersenyum, "Bukan apa-apa. Kau tidak belajar?" tanya Neji mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku sedang tidak _mood_."

"Tumben," komentar Neji sambil meletakkan bingkisan ke meja makan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin cuacanya yang tidak mendukung," kata Hinata sambil membereskan ramennya yang sudah tandas.

Neji menoleh, memandang Hinata dengan tatapan menilai. "Kau belum mandi ya? Cepatlah mandi!" perintah Neji.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya mendengar perintah Neji. Ia segera meninggalkan Neji menuju kamar mandi. Jujur, ia paling tidak suka disuruh-suruh apalagi disuruh mandi saat musim dingin.

Neji hanya tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi sepupunya. Irisnya kembali terarah pada bingkisan yang masih dibungkus oleh tas plastik. "Saatnya membuat kejutan."

.

.

.

Setelah Hinata mandi dan berganti baju, Hinata memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Ia mungkin akan membaca novel yang disarankan oleh kakaknya. Saat Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya, ia dikejutkan oleh bunyi nyaring khas perayaan.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou_!" seru Neji berdiri di depannya dengan kue ulang tahun dan lilin kecil yang membentuk angka 17 di atasnya.

Hinata terkejut melihat kue cokelat itu. Ia menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit.

"A-aa, _gomen_ , perayaannya seperti ini. Mungkin tahun depan kita dapat merayakannya lebih meriah," kata Neji menghibur Hinata.

" _Arigatou, Nii-san_ ," cicit Hinata. Neji tersenyum mendengarnya. "A-aku berharap ada Hanabi di sini bersama dengan kita."

Mendadak senyum Neji menghilang dan wajahnya berubah muram, "Kau tahu kan bahwa Hanabi—"

"Ya, aku tahu. _Gomen ne_ mengatakan tentang Hanabi lagi," kata Hinata sambil menyeka air mata yang nyaris mengalir di sudut matanya.

Neji menatap lilin yang masih menyala kemudian menatap Hinata, "Hinata, buatlah sebuah permintaan," Neji mendekatkan kue itu ke Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum tipis, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya. Lalu membuka kelopak matanya dan meniup lilin itu.

Hari itu, Hinata merasa bahagia walaupun hanya dirayakan oleh satu orang ia merasa bahagia. Baginya hal ini sudah cukup, ia hanya berharap keberadaan saudara perempuannya ikut berada di sampingnya dan meniup lilin ulang tahun dan berkata " _Otanjoubi Omedetou, Nee-chan_!"

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha, 28 Desember 20XX**

 **07.00**

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"Ya, sebentar," ujar Neji setengah mengantuk dan beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Dan tampaklah dua sosok berpakaian resmi dengan kacamata layaknya pengawal.

"Permisi, apa ini adalah kediaman Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya salah satu dari orang tersebut.

"Ya. Saya kakak sepupu Hinata, ada urusan apa?" tanya Neji memejamkan matanya sambil bersender pada pintu.

"Apa anda walinya yang kemarin datang mengunjungi kantor arsip Konoha?"

Neji mengangguk.

"Kebetulan sekali. Apa saya bisa berbicara dengan adik anda?"

"Hinata!" seru Neji lantang. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi barang-barang jatuh dan berakhir dengan bunyi alarm. Setelah itu pintu kamar Hinata terbuka menampakkan seorang gadis dengan piyama tebal bermotif kelinci dan jaket berwarna _peach_.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata menghampiri kakaknya. Tampak jelas di pipinya ada bercak berwarna merah yang bercorak lipatan sarung bantal.

"Ada yang mencarimu."

Hinata mengucek kedua matanya, ia memandang heran kedua sosok di depannya. "Agen, huh?"

"Apa benar anda yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Ya, itu aku."

"Kami datang dari kantor arsip Konoha atas kiriman yang dikirimkan oleh kakak sepupumu pada situs resmi kami."

"Lalu?"

"Menurut kebijakan pemerintah yang berlaku, anda secara resmi telah mengikuti program _M_ O."

" _MO? Marriage Online_?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Sosok itu mengangguk.

"Ya, dan kami di sini memberitahukan anda mengenai identitas suami anda," ujar sosok itu sambil membuka map yang dibantu temannya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang berisi identitas.

"Berdasarkan kebijakan pemerintah yang berlaku. Suami anda adalah—Uchiha Sasuke."

Bersamaan dengan itu Neji membuka kelopak matanya dan melotot ke arah kedua ajudan Konoha itu.

"APA?! UCHIHA?!" seru Neji terkejut. Rasa kantuknya hilang sudah. Sosok itu mengangguk.

"Uchiha Sasuke ... " gumam Hinata.

Neji melotot ke arah Hinata. "Apa kau mengenalnya?!"

Hinata menatap Neji dan ajudan Konoha secara bergantian. "Apa itu sejenis buku?"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Sudah berkoar-koar akan hiatus malah membuat fic anyar. Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh ucapan guruku tentang kemajuan teknologi dan berakhir dengan pernikahan online. Dan saya yang setengah mengantuk saat itu langsung mendapatkan ide membuat fic tentang pernikahan online.**

 **Fic ini juga terinspirasi oleh sebuah komik yang saya lupa judulnya lalu saya kembangkan jadilah seperti ini. Terimakasih telah membaca dan sampai jumpa~**


	2. Chapter 2 Help

"Uchiha Sasuke..." gumam Hinata.

Neji melotot ke arah Hinata. "Apa kau mengenalnya?!"

Hinata menatap Neji dan ajudan Konoha bergantian. "Apa itu sejenis buku?"

.

.

.

 **Marriage Online © Hyuuga Ryota**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina**

 **Rated T+**

.

.

.

.

Hinata menghampiri kakaknya dan kedua tamu dari ruang tamu dengan nampan yang berisi the dan biskuit.

"Silahkan dinikmati," ujar Hinata sopan sambil meletakkan hidangan-hidangan di meja ruang tamu. Setelah itu, ia mengembalikan nampan di dapur dan bergabung dengan kakaknya yang sedang berbicang-bincang dan duduk di samping Neji.

"Hinata, perkenalkan dia yang bernama Torune Aburame," ujar Neji menunjuk pada pria yang berkacamata. "Dan dia Yamato," tunjuk Neji pada seorang pria bersurai cokelat pendek.

"Hyuuga Hinata _desu_ , yoroshiku Aburame-san, Yamato-san," kata Hinata sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Kedua ajudan Konoha tersebut membungkukkan kepalanya sejenak, "Yoroshiku, Hyuuga Hinata-san," ujar mereka bersamaan. Setelah itu, mereka bertiga kecuali Hinata menikmati ocha hangat yang disediakan oleh Hinata lantaran hawa mulai dingin.

"Ano… apa aku akan menikah dengan buku sejarah?" tanya Hinata.

"Uhuk… uhuk… uhuk… uhuk!" terdengar suara tersedak di sekelilingnya. Sedangkan Hinata memilih bersabar, menanti jawaban dari ajudan Konoha.

' _Mereka seperti Nii-san, selalu tidak berhati-hati saat meminum ocha,'_ pikir Hinata menatap prihatin pada kedua tamu dan kakaknya yang tersedak. "Itu masih panas, minumlah dengan hati-hati agar tidak tersedak."

Hinata menatap heran ketiga orang di sekitarnya. Bukankah ia sudah memperingatkan? Kenapa mereka masih terbatuk-batuk?

"Apa tehnya terasa pahit?" tanya Hinata khawatir. Menyadari kekhawatiran adiknya, Neji mati-matian menahan batuknya.

"Thidhak… uhuk… tidak kok Hinata," ujar Neji menenangkan. Ia memberi sinyal pada kedua ajudan Konoha agar menahan batuknya.

Yamato berdeham, berusaha menghilangkan batuk yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya. "Apa anda belum mengenal Tuan Uchiha?"

Hinata menatap Yamato dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban, "Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir, kau akan menikah dengan sebuah buku sejarah?" tanya Torune yang sejak tadi berdiam diri. Hinata menoleh menatap Torune.

"Aku pernah diberitahu tentang sebuah buku sejarah yang berisi tentang gubernur pertama Konoha dan memiliki sebuah kipas besar yang menjadi benda keramat klan Sarutobi. Bukankah namanya Uchiwa Sasuke? Dan buku itu berjudul The Legend of Uchiwa Sasuke."

"Jadi kau berharap menikah dengan gubernur atau dengan buku sejarah?" tanya Yamato menatap Hinata tidak percaya.

"Kau salah Hinata."

Hinata menoleh menatap Neji bingung, "Apa yang salah?"

"Kau melupakan kata 'Sarutobi' di belakang kata Sasuke, dan itu berarti kau tidak menikah dengan buku."

"Jadi siapa yang kunikahi?"

"CEO Uchiha yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan berumur 24 tahun," jawab Neji mantap.

Hinata mengerutkan kening, ia menatap kedua ajudan Konoha bergantian. "Seperti apa suamiku itu?"

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, kedua ajudan itu melongo. Tadi tidak mengenalnya dan sekarang mengakui bahwa sosok itu suaminya, batin kedua ajudan itu dan Neji dalam hati.

"Dia hebat dan keren," jawab Yamato dengan semangat.

"Benarkah? Sehebat apa dia?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Yamato memegang dagunya membentuk pose berpikir, "Dia hebat dalam segala bidang," ia menatap yakin pada Hinata.

"Benarkah? Kenapa dia yang hebat itu harus menikah denganku? Bukan dengan yang lain?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Neji mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hinata, "Ya, aku juga merasa aneh. Kenapa adikku ini bisa mendapatkan seorang yang lebih tua darinya?"

"Hal itu sudah ditetapkan oleh pemerintah Konoha dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Saya berharap bahwa ini bukanlah keluhan anda," ujar Torune yang sejak tadi hanya mengamati interaksi Hinata, Neji, dan Yamato.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, "Begitu," ujarnnya pelan.

Neji mengerutkan dahinya, tanda ia benar-benar bingung, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, "Jujur, aku tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata akan mendapatkan seorang yang lebih tua dari dirinya. Jika aku boleh tahu bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan pasangan seperti ini?"

Torune membenarkan kacamatanya, "Sebenarnya hal ini adalah rahasia pemerintah. tetapi jika untuk meyakinkan para pengantin, hal itu tidak masalah. Sebenarnya sistem untuk mendapatkan pasangan dalam program ini adalah dengan metode acak."

"Acak?"

Yamato mengangguk, "Ya, acak. Tapi pasangan ditentukan berdasarkan umur sebaya atau umur di sekitar sang klien dan prediksi tentang kualitas anak yang dihasilkan."

Wajah Neji mendadak memerah karena malu dan tidak adil secara bersamaan. Sedangkan Hinata memilih menikmati hidangan _cinnamon rolls_ di hadapannya. "Jika seperti itu sistemnya. Kenapa adikku mendapatkan suami yang lebih tua tujuh tahun?! Dan apa maksud kalian prediksi… anak?" Hinata menoleh menatap kakaknya yang tiba-tiba memelankan suaranya saat mengatakan 'anak'.

' _Anak? Nii-san akan menikah dan punya anak kah?'_ batin Hinata dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya tentang masalah umur suami Hinata-san yang tidak seumuran saya kurang tahu, tapi untuk prediksi kedua anak mereka bisa dibilang bagus," ujar Yamato dengan nada serius.

"A-a, begitu ya…" kata Neji menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Entah kenapa ia yang terkenal akan kewibawaannya malah jadi gugup dengan masalah pernikahan adiknya.

Torune menatap Neji yang memalingkan wajah dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan Hinata yang sibuk makan _cinnamon rolls_ bergantian, _'Sebenarnya siapa yang akan menikah di sini?'_ pikirnya.

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening dan canggung, hanya suara jarum jam yang berdetak dan suara perapian.

Yamato yang tidak tahan dengan kecanggungan yang terjadi memilih membaca berkas dan data terbaru tentang Hinata. Ia berdeham guna menarik perhatian Hinata dari kesibukannya yang sedang menghitung jumlah gula balok.

"Uchiha Sasuke, calon suamimu pernah tidak naik kelas," ujar Yamato yang membuat tubuh Hinata menegang. "Tapi prestasinya di bidang matematika, fisika, dan kimia cukup bagus."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, ia merasa sedikit _excited_. Ia menatap Yamato senang.

"Kudengar, kau ketinggalan beberapa pelajaran penting karena mengerjakan hukuman. Mungkin dia bisa mengajarimu tentang hal ini," ujar Yamato bersemangat. Iris Hinata berbinar-binar.

"Berarti aku tidak ketinggalan pelajaran Taka-sensei jika terlambat," ujar Hinata bersemangat.

"Tepat!" seru Yamato senang karena bisa membuat Hinata tertarik lagi.

' _Entah kenapa aku merasa Yamato seperti menawarkan guru les kepada gadis ini,'_ batin Torune dalam hati sambil menatap Hinata yang tersenyum bahagia dan Yamato yang memuji prestasi akademik sang bungsu Uchiha. _'Atau seperti seorang sales?'_ batinnya kembali.

Ia menatap Neji yang sedang sibuk membaca sebuah berkas. _'Sejak kapan berkas tentang Uchiha Sasuke ada di tangannya?!'_ pikir Torune kaget.

"Hinata," panggil Neji menginterupsi interaksi Yamato dan Hinata.

"Ya?"

Neji menyodorkan sebuah berkas yang semula ada di tangannya ke Hinata, "Lihatlah."

Hinata menerima berkas yang disodorkan Neji dan membacanya. Di berkas tersebut terdapat sebuah foto berukura disertai dengan biodata umum di sana. Iris berwarna lavendernya menatap foto itu lekat-lekat.

Di foto itu tampak seorang pria berumur sekitar 24 tahun dengan setelan resminya. Iris onyxnya yang menatap datar dan ekspresinya yang datar menunjukkan keangkuhan dan kearogannya. Setelan jasnya yang resmi dan rapih menunjukkan kewibawaannya.

Hinata tercenung menatap foto itu. _'Sepetinya aku pernah melihat orang ini, tapi di mana ya?'_ pikir Hinata, sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya tampak berpikir keras.

"Ehem," suara dehaman menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Ia menatap sosok yang berdeham yang ternyata adalah Yamato.

"Maaf, sepertinya kami harus pergi sekarang karena masih banyak klien yang harus kami datangi," ujar Yamato membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

Torune mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata dan Hinata memberikan berkas di tangannya kepada Torune. Torune segera memasukkan berkas itu ke dalam map.

Setelah mereka membereskan berkas-berkas, ajudan Konoha itu beranjak dari sofa menuju pintu depan yang diikuti duo Hyuuga.

"Hinata-san," panggil Yamato.

"Ha'i?"

"Saat tahun ajaran baru, Hinata-san akan mendapatkan seorang _supervisor_ dari sekolah untuk membimbing anda dalam program ini." Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Kami permisi dulu," pamit Yamato membungkuk yang diikuti oleh Torune. Hinata dan Neji ikut membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Yamato dan Torune kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan berlalu meninggalkan duo Hyuuga yang masih di depan pintu dan mengamati tamunya hingga berbelok ke tikungan. Karena hawa yang mulai dingin, Neji dan Hinata memutuskan masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup serta mengunci pintu.

Dengan langkah riang Hinata berjalan mendekati meja ruang tamu dan membereskan meja ruang tamu sampai suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Hinata," panggil Neji.

"Ya?"

Neji menatap punggung Hinata dan berjalan mendekati Hinata, _'Apa aku harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada 'mereka'?'_ batin Neji. "Tidak jadi," jawab Neji ragu-ragu. Hinata melirik Neji yang sekarang ikut membantunya membereskan ruang tamu.

' _Ada apa dengan Nii-san? Wajahnya pucat sekali,'_ pikir Hinata.

.

.

.

 **Winter, Uzu High School**

 **Konoha, 12 Januari 20XX**

 **08.15**

Hinata mengeratkan blazernya dan berjalan menuju kelas. Tak jarang ia mendapatkan sapaan saat perjalanannya menuju kelas.

"Hinataaa!" seru seorang gadis yang berlarian di tengah koridor dan menarik perhatian beberapa siswa. Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan bertepatan dengan itu ia mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari gadis bersurai pirang.

Hinata tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan gadis itu, "Bagaimana kabarmu Shion-chan?"

Gadis yang bernama Shion itu meregangkan pelukannya, "Baik, Swiss benar-benar menakjubkan~" ujarnya bersemangat. Hinata tersenyum melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas dengan ditemani oleh sahabatnya sejak SD.

"Seindah apa dengan Jepang?" tanya Hinata sambil menyingkirkan anak rambut dan meletakkannya di belakang telinga.

Shion tesenyum lebar, "Tentu saja Jepang! Karena ada kau di sini~" ujarnya sambil merangkul pundak Hinata.

Hinata tertawa mendengar perkataan Shion, melihat Hinata yang tertawa, Shion ikut tertawa. Dan mereka tertawa bersama di koridor yang mulai ramai itu.

Shion dan Hinata menghentikan tawanya. Shion menatap blazer Hinata, "Apa kau masih menjadi ketua kelas?" Hinata mengangguk. "Apa kau tidak berniat menyerahkan jabatanmu pada yang lain?"

Hinata menggeleng lesu, "Tidak ada yang tertarik dengan jabatan ini Shion-chan."

"Ah iya aku lupa, tunggu sebentar," kata Shion menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai membuka resleting tasnya. Hinata ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Shion dengan tatapan penasaran. "Ini dia!" seru Shion mengangkat tinggi-tinggi benda yang ada di tangannya.

Iris Hinata berbinar-binar menatap benda di tangan Shion, "Lindt Chocolate," ujarnya pelan. Shion tersenyum mendapati temannya yang tampak ingin memakan benda yang ada di tangannya.

"Ini oleh-oleh dariku Hinata-chan. anggap saja ini hadiah valentine dan hadiah ulang tahun dariku," ujar Shion tersenyum senang dan menyodorkan sekotak cokllat yang bertuliskan _Lindt PETITS DESSERT._

Hinata menerimanya ragu-ragu, ia menatap Shion, "Benarkah?"

Shion mengangguk, "Ha'i. kau sudah bekerja keras menjadi ketua kelas Hinata-chan. anggap saja itu adalah penghargaan atas kerja kerasmu," kata Shion mantap sambil menampakkan senyum terbaiknya di hadapan Hinata.

Hinata ikut tersenyum, ia segera menerjang Shion dan memeluknya erat, "Arigatou Shion-chan,"

Shion yang awalnya terbelalak melihat tingkah Hinata kemudian tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu. "Douitta."

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang sedang mengamati interaksi kedua sahabat karib itu. Seseorang itu menyeringai, "Hinata-chan, ya?"

.

.

.

" _Diberitahukan kepada seluruh siswa yang berusia 17 tahun berkumpul di Meeting Room pada jam istirahat. Sekali lagi, diumumkan kepada seluruh siswa yang berusia 17 tahun berkumpul di Meeting Room pada jam istirahat. Terimakasih."_

Tidak terdengar lagi suara interkom yang menarik perhatian siswa, mereka kembali memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar. Hinata melirik jam tangannya, ia menghela nafas menyadari bahwa tinggal 3 menit lagi bel istirahat akan segera berbunyi.

' _Sepertinya aku harus menunda memakan coklat dari Shion-chan,'_ batin Hinata dan sesekali melirik coklat yang ia simpan di loker meja.

Hinata mengetukkan pensilnya di meja, ia melihat Minato-sensei yang masih mengajar dengan semangat tentang Sejarah. Hinata memutuskan menggambar bundar di bagian pojok kanan bawah kertas yang ada di buku rangkumannya.

Ia tidak bersemangat kali ini. Kesempatannya untuk menikmati coklat yang terkategorikan terenak di dunia pupus sudah. Semangatnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran juga mulai menghilang.

 **Tet Tet Tet**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, terdengar helaan nafas lega yang mengisi ruangan kelas itu. Dengan sigap Hinata membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Sekian dari saya. Terimakasih," ujar guru muda itu membereskan alat mengajarnya.

"Terimakasih sensei," ujar siswa kelas 11-4 serempak disertai dnegan bungkukan. Setelah membalas hormat dari para siswa, sensei bersurai pirang itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Hinata segera mengambil _notes_ dan penanya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kelas sampai suara seseorang memanggilnya yang membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Ne _kaichou_ , bukankah kau akan diberikan penyuluhan tentang _MO_? Untuk apa membawa _notes_? Kau tidak menghadiri rapat kelas, _kaichou_ ," ujar salah satu pemuda bersurai kecoklatan dengan tato segitiga merah di pipinya.

Hinata menatap sebal pada pemuda itu, "Ini bukan urusanmu Inuzuka-san."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Inuzuka itu bersiul lalu menatap kelas yang masih ramai, "Hei lihatlah! Kaichou kita membawa notes untuk penyuluhan _MO_!" seru Kiba yang dapat didengar oleh seluruh penjuru kelas.

Semua siswa yang ada di kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hinata hanya menatap datar pemandangan di hadapannya. Hal sepeti ini sudah biasa terjadi, jika hal ini terjadi yang dilakukan Hinata adalah diam dan menunggu mereka selesai tertawa.

Namun dugaannya salah, karena teman-teman sekelasnya bukan menganggap itu sebagai lawakan tetapi malah sebagai bahan olok-olokan. Ia menarik nafas panjang, dan mengambil sebuah benda dari saku blazernya.

 **Duak!**

 **Brak!**

Jeritan kesakitan mulai terdengar. Hinata tersenyum miring yang membuat kelas hening seketika. "Apa yang kubawa bukan urusanmu, Inuzuka-san." Setelah itu, Hinata segera pergi dari kelas yang hening itu.

"Kiba! Apa yang dia lemparkan kepadamu?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang memiliki gaya rambut berbentuk mangkuk.

Kiba mendecih dan mengangkat tangannya seraya menunjukkan benda yang ada di tangannya, "Ia melempar biji buah jeruk, Lee."

Seluruh penghuni kelas itu terkejut mendengar pa yang ditunjukkan oleh Kiba. Pemuda yang dipanggil Lee itu menatap luka di dahi temannya, "Besar sekali tenaganya."

Kiba mengangguk, "Kenapa kita memiliki ketua kelas seperti itu sih? Menyebalkan sekali," ujar Kiba dan menepuk pantatnya yang berdebu karena terpelanting dari tempat duduknya dan berakhir dengan jatuh di lantai karena ulah Hinata.

"Berhentilah berperilaku kekanakan. Jika kau menyukainya, kau tidak perlu mengejeknya Kiba," ujar seseorang bersurai cokelat dengan kacamata yang membingkai matanya.

Kiba mendengus kesal dengan semburat tipis berwarna merah di pipinya. Pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu segera pergi meninggalkan kelas dengen menahan malu.

.

.

.

 **Meeting Room**

"Kalian dikumpulkan di sini untuk mendapatkan detail-detail tentang program pemerintah yaitu _MO_. Sebagaimana yang kita ketahui, _MO_ merupakan sebuah _system_ yang dibuat pemerintah untuk memajukan kualitas hidup para generasi penerus bangsa di Jepang. Dan ini membuat kalian semua terikat dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan dengan pasangan kalian," ujar Hiruzen Sarutobi selaku kepala sekolah di Uzu High School.

Mendengar penjelasan dari sang kepala sekolah, murid-murid yang berkumpul di meeting room mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi dan komentar yang membuat Meeting Room yang semula hening menjadi ramai.

Pikiran negatif mulai menghampiri para siswa laki-laki. Mereka menganggap dengan terjalinnya sebuah ikatan pernikahan itu berarti mereka berhak melakukan apa saja terhadap pasangannya. Hinata yang mendengar para siswa laki-laki yang sibuk dengan perbuatan kotor yang akan mereka lakukan hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Diamlah kalian!" bentak Tsunade selaku penjaga perpustakaan dan guru biologi. Beruntung, dengan adanya Tsunade, situasi di meeting room dapat terkendali. Begitu mendengar bentakan dari Tsunade, siswa laki-laki mulai diam dan suasana kembali hening.

Suara dehaman sang kepala sekolah kembali menarik perhatian siswa, kecuali Hinata yang sibuk membaca catatan di _notes_ nya. "Ikatan pernikahan bukan berarti kalian bisa bertindak seenaknya dan melakukan perbuatan di atas umur 20-an. Bagaimanapun juga, kalian masih terkategorikan sebagai…"

Hinata yang sibuk membaca notesnya tidak mendengarkan penjelasan sang kepala sekolah. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat beruntung, ia sudah menyiapkan rangkuman tentang pelajaran kimia di notes kecilnya untuk berjaga-jaga jika hal seperti ini terjadi dan ia tidak akan ketinggalan pelajaran. Bibirnya sesekali berkomat-kamit membacakan tulisan-tulisan di notesnya dengan nada pelan.

"Hei," panggil seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya yang membuatnya menghentikan kegiatan belajarnya. Hinata menoleh dan menatap sang pelaku.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Ya?"

"Siapa _supervisor_ mu?"tanya pemuda itu.

Hinata mengerutkan dahi, pemuda yang ada di sampingnya menghela nafas, "Kau tidak membaca kertas yang berada di hadapanmu?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Hinata segera menolehkan kepala, memastikan keberadaan kertas yang dimaksud. "Sejak kapan ini dibagikan?" tanya Hinata, irisnya bergerak kesana kemari membaca isi dari kertas tersebut dan sejenak melupakan _notes_ nya.

"Sejak 3 menit yang lalu. Siapa _supervisor_ mu?" tanya pemuda itu penasaran saat ia melihat iris Hinata melebar tanda terkejut.

"I-itu "

"Dengan keberadaan supervisor, perbuatan kalian akan diawasi karena pemerintah juga tidak bisa hanya mengawasi kalian saja. Dan juga bagi siswa yang mengikuti program _MO_ ini hanya mengikuti 4 jam pelajaran di hari Jum'at," ujar Darui selaku ajudan Konoha.

Kurenai, selaku Humas di sekolah Uzu berdeham, "Hari Jum'at adalah hari keluarga, hari dimana kalian dapat menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga kalian. Dan tentu saja kalian masih dibawah pengawasan _supervisor._ Dengan demikian, pada hari Jum'at kalian akan pulang pada jam 12.45 keterangan lebih lanjut, bisa kalian tanyakan pada _supervisor_ kalian. Sekian."

Sorak sorai membahana mengisi Meeting Room yang luas itu. Wajah bahagia dan senang terpatri di masing-masing murid yang menghadiri perkumpulan pada hari itu, termasuk dengan pemuda yang berada di samping Hinata.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu bersorak paling keras daripada murid-murid lainnya, berbeda dengan Hinata dan seseorang yang berada di pojok ruangan yang masih diam terpaku.

Seseorang yang berada di pojok ruangan itu menatap Hinata lapar, "Hyuuga, kau akan menjadi milikku," desisnya dengan suara rendah.

Sedangkan Hinata menatap kosong pada meja di depannya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan tidak berdaya saat mendengar pengumuman dari sang Humas. Mungkin hanya dirinya yang tidak merasa bahagia pada pengumuman yang disampaikan oleh Humas.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari Meeting Room, Hinata menghentakkan-hentakkan kakinya kesal yang menjadi salah satu bentuk kekecewaannya pada pengumuman yang didengarnya.

Hari Jum'at adalah hari favoritnya. Hari dimana terdapat beberapa pelajaran favoritnya yaitu fisika, dan biologi, serta bahasa. Di hari itu juga, ia mengikuti kegiatan klub kesukaannya yaitu klub lukis yang diketuai oleh _senpai_ nya yang akan lulus yaitu Sai- _senpai_.

Dan di hari itu, ia hanya bersekolah selama 4 jam yang berarti ia tidak mengikuti salah satu pelajaran favoritnya. Jika bisa, ia ingin umurnya dipalsukan atau lahir telat agar ia waktu belajarnya di sekolah tidak dipotong.

Ia yang sedang sibuk mengumpat dalam hati dan banyak pikiran tidak menyadari segerombolan manusia di depannya. Karena menunduk dan tidak melihat jalan dengan benar, ia malah menabrak segerombolan manusia itu.

"Aw," rintihnya pelan sambil menggosok-gosokkan dahinya pelan. Mendengar rintihan Hinata, beberapa dari mereka membalikkan badan dan melihat dalang yang membuat rintihan itu.

"Eh, _kaichou_?" tanya mereka memastikan.

Hinata terkejut mendengar oran itu memanggilnya kaichou, ia melupakan sejenak rasa sakit di dahinya dan mendongak, menatap para segerombolan manusia di hadapannya. "Apa kalian mengenalku?"

Mereka mengangguk bersamaan, salah satu dari mereka angkat bicara, "Kelas kita bersebelahan _kaichou_ , dan rumor tentangmu juga tersebar."

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak tahu ya?"

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu banyak belajar," komentar gadis berambut merah panjang.

Gadis yang berada di samping gadis berambut merah membelalakkan matanya menyadari temannya yang asal berkomentar, "Karin!" desisnya di telinga sang teman, gadis itu kembali menatap Hinata dan tersenyum, "Namaku Saara, yoroshiku."

"Oh, yoroshiku," ujar Hinata dan membungkukkan badannya pelan lalu menegakkannya kembali. "Tidak seharusnya kau memanggilku kaichou, karena aku bukan kaichoumu."

Sontak mereka menunduk sedih, "Kami tahu," ujar salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Amaru.

Hinata yang memang tidak terlalu peka dengan keadaan berkata dengan nada polos, "Jika kalian tahu, kenapa kalian memanggilku kaichou. Kalian juga memiliki kaichou, kenapa malah mengakui kaichou kelas lain?"

Tayuya, gadis yang berada di belakang Amaru angkat bicara, " _Kaichou_ kita mesum dan tidak bertanggung jawab dengan anggota kelasnya. Hyuuga-san adalah kaichou idaman kami, kami menganggapmu kaichou di kelas kami."

Hinata hanya bergumam cuek lalu berkata, "Baiklah, itu terserah kalian. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jaa~" ujar Hinata melenggang pergi meninggalkan gerombolan gadis yang sempat ditabraknya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya yang keempat karena ada suara yang menginterupsi. "Tunggu Hyuuga-san!" seru Karin, Hinata berbalik dan menatap mereka bingung.

"Ada apa?"

Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain, mengirimkan kode apakah harus mengatakannya atau tidak dan akhirnya tercetuslah sebuah keputusan.

"Hyuu "

"Hyuuga-san, kami membutuhkan bantuanmu," pinta Karin yang menyela pembicaraan Saara.

"Bantuan?" gumam Hinata pelan yang dapat didengar oleh mereka berempat.

"Ya bantuan. Onegai!" seru Karin sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Sistem** _ **MO**_ **juga sudah dijelaskan di sini. Saya berharap, minna-san tidak bingung lagi dengan sistem** _ **MO**_ **, dan** _ **MO**_ **itu menurutku tidak ada. Hanya khayalan author + ceramah guru + inspirasi dari komik Koi to Uso (akhirnya inget juga nama komiknya) =** _ **Marriage Online**_

 **Walaupun ada yang memberi saran untuk mengganti genrenya menjadi humor, saya agak ragu untuk mengubahnya, karena takut membuat fic ini jadi humor yang garing.**

 **Terimakasih atas segala bentuk apresiasi minna kepada saya lewat review, fav, dan follow fic ini serta fav dan follow saya. Jujur aku tidak menyangka review dan favenya akan sebanyak itu. Terimakasih banyak minna yang membuat saya terharu.**

 **Doain saya sukses Ujian Kenaikan Kelas ya~ sekian dan Sampai Jumpa!**


	3. Chapter 3 Terungkap

**Sebelumnya saya akan mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada minna-san. Saya harap chapter ini tidak membuat anda kecewa. Sekian**.

.

.

 **Previous Chapter**

"Bantuan?" gumam Hinata pelan yang dapat didengar oleh mereka berempat.

"Ya bantuan. _Onegai_!" seru Karin sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

 **Marriage Online © Hyuuga Ryota**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina**

 **Rated T+**

.

.

.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Hinata mengernyitkan dahi.

Saara menatap Hinata penuh harap, "Karena hanya kau yang dapat kami andalkan. Bantu kami mengatasi masalah _MO_ kami."

Entah kenapa mendengar salah satu program pemerintah yang sedang _trend_ membuatnya kesal dan berada di _mood_ yang buruk.

Dengan sedikit menekan dendamnya kepada program itu, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bertanya, "Apa _MO_ kalian mendapatkan masalah?"

Mereka mengangguk, Amaru berkata, "Kami merasa ada sesuatu yang keliru dengan programnya."

Hinata memutar bola mata bosan. Ia tidak suka dengan pembicaraan yang berputar-putar, "Itu bukan urusanku, aku pergi."

 **Sret**

"Tunggu dulu, _Kaichou_."

Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan menatap tajam seseorang yang menarik kerah seragamnya dari belakang.

Gadis yang bernama Karin itu terkekeh melihat tatapan Hinata, "Bukannya kau juga mendapatkan masalah dengan MO-mu, _Kaichou_?"

 **Deg**

Pertanyaan Karin sungguh tepat sasaran. Hinata masih menatap tajam Karin, ia tidak suka jika masalahnya diketahui oleh orang lain.

"Jadi bagaimana jika kita saling bekerjasama?"

Hinata mendengus, berpikir bahwa mungkin ini ide yang tidak terlalu buruk. "Singkirkan tanganmu."

Karin segera melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah pakaian Hinata. Hinata merapihkan seragamnya yang terlihat kusut, lalu menatap orang-orang yang meminta bantuan kepadanya. "Bantuan apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Kami ingin mengganti pasangan _MO_ kami," ujar Saara mantap. Hinata menatap tidak percaya pada Saara.

"Ya, kami ingin mengganti pasangan MO kami," ucap Tayuya meyakinkan Hinata.

"Mengganti?!" seru Hinata heran bercampur bingung. "Untuk apa? Pasangan kalian kurang tampan?"

"Sebaliknya," jawab Karin sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, "Pasangan _MO_ kami tidak sesuai selera, _Kaichou_."

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya, ia berada di titik tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dan heran kepada gadis-gadis di hadapannya. "Kau pikir pasangan adalah makanan?! Tidak sesuai selera langsung protes begitu? Enak sekali hidup kalian," seru Hinata tidak terima.

Dan detik itu juga, Karin mendapatkan cubitan di lengannya dari Saara, "Bukan maksud kami seperti itu, _Kaichou_. Hanya saja … bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?"

Hinata menatap datar Saara, menunggu kepastian dari gadis yang menjadi _idol_ di sekolahnya itu. "Hanya saja apa?"

Gadis-gadis bersurai merah itu saling memberi tatapan tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang mengamati gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari gadis itu.

" _Ano_ … Pasangan _MO_ kami adalah anak yang mesum dan berada di jalan yang salah, itu yang dimaksud tidak selera tadi, _Kaichou_ ," jelas Amaru.

"Alias brengsek," tambah Tayuya.

"Hmm … " gumam Hinata sambil membentuk pose berpikir.

Takut jika permintaan tolong mereka ditolak, Saara menambahkan, "Kau tahu sendiri bahwa ketua kelas kami tidak bisa diandalkan dan tidak bertanggung jawab, _Kaichou_. Jadi kami tidak bisa meminta bantuan kepadanya."

Amaru menunduk, "Kami takut jika mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang 'tidak-tidak' kepada kami."

Hinata menatap Saara penuh pertimbangan, lalu menatap keempat gadis bersurai merah itu bergantian. Ia menghela nafas, "Jadi, bantuan apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?"

" _Kaichou_ akan menolong kami?" tanya Tayuya tidak percaya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Aku kasihan kepada kalian yang tidak bisa mendapatkan bantuan dari siapapun."

Saara segera menerjang Hinata, " _Arigatou_ , _Kaichou_!" serunya senang.

Karin melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Kita harus bertindak cepat sebelum jam pulang sekolah berbunyi."

Saara segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata dan memukul tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya, "Kita harus bertindak cepat."

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Jika _Kaichou_ tidak keberatan, kami akan melakukan demo di Gedung Arsip Konoha," jawab Tayuya.

"Apa?!" seru Hinata tidak percaya.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan peralatannya yang berada di gedung olahraga," jelas Amaru. Dan saat itu juga, Hinata berharap kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah ia, berdiri di depan Kantor Arsip Konoha sendirian dengan poster besar dan papan reklame, serta _toa_ yang ia gantungkan di lengannya.

Ia tidak menyangka jika orang-orang yang barusan ia temui sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu seperti ini. Ia sedikit beruntung karena dapat memasuki halaman depan Gedung Arsip Konoha tanpa larangan dari petugas keamanan.

Hal ini berkat kemampuan lima gadis berambut merah yang memiliki kemampuan memikat orang dewasa. Dan keberadaan gadis-gadis itu dan para petugas keamanan pergi entah ke mana, meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di halaman depan Gedung Arsip Konoha.

Ia tahu bahwa ia pasti menarik perhatian orang-orang. Mana ada orang yang membawa reklame dan poster sebesar itu di kawasan bangunan pemerintah jika tidak ada maksud terselubung. Berpasang-pasang mata menatap ke arahnya, ia juga manusia yang bisa merasa gugup saat menjadi perhatian banyak orang seperti ini.

Ia menarik nafasnya berkali-kali, menghilangkan rasa gugup yang melandanya. Tapi kemudian ia teringat akan kekesalannya, permintaan para teman yang ia temui di koridor serta teman yang menunggunya di kejauhan dengan alasan takut membuat rasa gugupnya menghilang.

Ia mulai menurunkan papan reklame dan bersiap menggunakan _toa_ yang sebelumnya telah ia cek volumenya.

"Saya menuntut program _Marriage Online_ karena saya anggap bahwa hal ini sangat tidak adil dan merugikan generasi penerus bangsa!" teriak Hinata dengan menggunakan toa, sontak mendengar teriakan Hinata, beberapa orang mulai mengerubungi Hinata penasaran.

"Hal ini dapat merusak mental para pengantin!" seru Hinata lantang mengacungkan poster yang dibawanya.

" _MO_ bisa menambah tindak kejahatan di Jepang!" kerumunan di sekitar Hinata semakin banyak. Suara Hinata yang lantang disertai toa dengan volume maksimal membuat Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian. Hal ini membuat Hinata semakin bersemangat berteriak menyadari ia mulai menjadi pusat perhatian.

Hinata menurunkan poster kemudian mengangkat papan reklame. " _Supervisor_ tidak menjamin keamanan program ini!"

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di sekitar Hinata, entah berisi pendapat positif maupun negatif. Hinata menelan ludahnya. Ia sudah berada di puncaknya, mulutnya kering dan tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Tapi ia masih belum menyatakan maksud dan tujuan kegiatannya ini.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia kembali mengutarakan amarahnya dan emosinya yang membuat dirinya bersemangat kembali."Ini adalah program terburuk yang dibuat pemerintah!"

Suara nafas tertahan mulai terdengar di sekitarnya, karena sudah 6 bulan ini tidak ada yang pernah mencela pekerjaan pemerintah. Dan yang dilakukan Hinata adalah bersikap apatis terhadap keadaan di sekitarnya.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai mengeluarkan semangat yang berapi-api, ia mulai mengeluarkan tenaga terakhirnya. " _MO_ harus dihapuskan!"

Teriakan Hinata yang cetar membahana serta menggelegar penuh emosi membuat ia menjadi perhatian banyak orang, termasuk _security_ yang berjaga di dalam Gedung Arsip Konoha dan berniat mengamankan Hinata. Menyadari pergerakan _security_ yang keluar gedung dan berjalan cepat menuju keributan karena menganggap bahwa Hinata telah merusak ketenangan di Kantor Arsip Konoha, ia kembali berteriak di ujung toa pinjamannya.

"Jangan dekati aku, para _security_ yang telah diperalat!" seru Hinata yang melarang petugas itu untuk mendekat.

"Program ini mencuci otak remaja di Jepang!" seru Hinata dengan suara serak.

' _Sial, dimana keempat kepala merah itu. Kenapa mereka tidak kembali?'_ batin Hinata panik sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari, mencari keberadaan teman-teman merahnya.

"Program muraha-"

Tiba-tiba Hinata dibekap dan _TOA_ yang ia atur volumenya paling keras menjadi volume paling kecil. Ia meronta-ronta saat menyadari dirinya dibekap dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenal. Rontaannya semakin bertambah saat papan reklame dan posternya dilempar sejauh setengah meter.

Pelaku yang mengacaukan demo bersejarahnya melepaskan tanggannya dari Hinata dan berjalan menuju tumpukan poster dan papan reklame.

Detik selanjutnya ia melotot marah pada sang pelaku perusak demonya bagaimana tidak, papan reklamenya diinjak-injak. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun karena tenaganya sudah ia kerahkan untuk demo tadi. Pelaku itu berbalik dan menatap Hinata tajam, yang membuat Hinata membelalakkan matanya, kali ini bukan karena marah tapi karena terkejut.

"Sudah puas kau merusuh di Kantor Arsip Konoha, Hyuuga?"

Hinata menelan ludahnya, bulir-bulir keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya, "T-taka- _se-sensei_ ," ujarnya terbata-bata.

.

.

.

Dan setelah demonya dikacaukan tanpa ada yang berniat menolongnya, kini ia diseret tanpa belas kasihan oleh guru sangar bin menyebalkan ini. Beruntung, ia masih bisa menyelamatkan toa pinjamannya dari tangan guru sangar ini. Ia menggerakkan tangannya mengatur volume toa di volume yang paling keras tanpa sadar.

"Lepaskan aku, _Sensei_!" ronta Hinata di depan toa yang menimbulkan suara menggelegar walau ia berkata dengan nada suara sedang. Hinata menyeringai dalam hati, keadaan sepi seperti ini sangat mendukung untuk membuat reputasi _sensei_ -nya menjadi memburuk karena melakukan tindak kasar kepada siswa yaitu menyeret siswanya sepanjang koridor.

 _Sensei_ itu menoleh, mendelik kepada Hinata, "Diam kau, Hyuuga," desisnya.

Sepertinya membuat _sensei_ -nya kesal menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya, "Lepaskan aku, _Sensei_! Kau menyeretku seolah aku penjahat!"

Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya mulai menarik perhatian murid-murid yang berada di kelas. Bayangkan, mereka berdua berada di koridor yang diapit kelas-kelas dan Hinata yang berseru dengan toa yang memiliki volume maksimum pasti menarik perhatian murid-murid yang ingin tahu siapa gerangan yang membuat kerusuhan padahal jam pelajaran masih berlangsung.

Tiba-tiba langkah Taka-sensei berhenti, membuat Hinata menabrak punggung lebarnya. Saat akan mengajukan protes, protesannya dihentikan dengan nada dingin khas senseinya. "Berhentilah menarik perhatian, Hyuuga," Hinata menggertakkan giginya karena merasa malu bahwa dirinya terpojok dengan ucapan _sensei_ nya.

"Ah, kau memang penjahat bukan? Kau melakukan kejahatan dengan merusak ketenangan salah satu kantor pemerintah," cemooh senseinya sambil menoleh menatap dirinya dengan seringai mengejek di wajahnya.

"Tapi, kau—"

"Diam atau kau akan mendapatkan detensi hari ini."

"A—"

Guru dengan kacamata yang memiliki _frame_ berwarna hitam itu mengangkat telunjuknya dan meletakkannya di bibir Hinata, "Apa kau lebih suka jika _image_ -mu sebagai siswi teladan tercoreng dengan berita bahwa kau melakukan demo, hm?" bisiknya di telinga Hinata.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya, menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan _sensei_ -nya lagi. Perkataan dari Taka-sensei benar-benar mengancam dirinya yang memiliki _image_ setinggi langit dan mampu membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Taka-sensei menyeringai melihat bahwa anak didiknya tidak membantah dirinya lagi. "Kau harus ke ruanganku untuk mendapatkan penyuluhan dariku. Kau masih ingat bahwa aku adalah _supervisor_ -mu bukan?"

 _Crap_! Hinata lupa akan hal itu, alhasil ia mengangguk lemah dan mengikuti langkah _sensei_ -nya. Dan guru yang paling _killer_ di sekolahnya itu tidak lagi menyeret Hinata seperti penjahat yang tertangkap basah, ia berjalan santai di depan Hinata dengan seulas seringai terpatri di wajahnya. Ia merasa sangat puas _._

Dan mereka tidak menyadari seorang pemuda yang berada di sebuah kelas yang tadi mereka lewati menatap ke arah mereka berdua kesal.

' _Sensei sialan!'_ batin pemuda itu sambil menggertakkan gigi dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan ruangan Taka-sensei. _Sensei_ itu segera membuka pintu ruangannya dan menyuruh Hinata untuk memasuki ruangannya. Hinata yang awalnya menolak, setelah ditatap tajam oleh gurunya sendiri akhirnya menurut.

Setelah pintu tertutup dan hanya mereka berdua yang berada di ruangan itu, _sensei_ itu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan duduk di kursi putarnya. Ia mengambil pulpen dan selebaran yang ada di salah satu mapnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, apa maksudmu melakukan aksi tidak pantas seperti itu?" Hinata berjalan mendekati meja kerja _sensei_ -nya dan berhenti di depan meja senseinya.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku bertemu segerombolan orang yang juga tidak setuju."

Taka tertawa sinis, "Hanya karena bertemu dengan segerombolan orang kau melakukan tindakan gila seperti itu, apa itu gaya barumu, Hyuuga?"

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya, kesal dengan apa yang terucap dari bibir _sensei_ -nya itu. "Bukan seperti itu, mereka mendapatkan masalah."

"Masalah? Bukankah kau orang yang tidak peduli terhadap orang lain selain buku-buku tebalmu, huh?" sindir Taka-sensei.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, ia merasa terpojok. "Masalah mereka berhubungan dengan buku-bukuku," dusta Hinata.

Guru itu terkekeh, "Omong kosong. Tidak usah berputar-putar, Hyuuga. Katakan yang sebenarnya."

Hinata menatap sepatunya sambil memilin-milin ujung _blazer_ -nya, "Aku ingin membantu mereka."

Guru muda itu menghela nafas kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, "Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan hal konyol seperti ini. Aku adalah _supervisor_ -mu, dan sekarang kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Jika kau melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, aku dianggap lalai dalam pekerjaan dan terancam dipecat. Dan itu berarti perbuatan konyolmu dapat merugikan orang lain."

Hinata menghela nafas berat, "Tapi … aku tidak sepenuhnya melakukan hal konyol," ucap Hinata sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

' _Bocah keras kepala,'_ pikir Taka-sensei. "Oh ya?"

"Aku melakukan itu demi keadilan dalam program ini, _Sensei_. Teman-temanku bermasalah dengan pernikahannya. Mereka mendapatkan pasangan yang tidak pantas! Aku sebagai seorang perempuan pasti juga merasa seperti itu jika mendapatkan jodoh yang berandalan dan mesum!" seru Hinata mantap.

"Untuk apa kau mengurusi pernikahan orang lain, ha?!" ujar guru muda itu meninggikan suaranya.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku hanya membantu mereka dan mengurus pernikahanku sendiri."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa kau sekarang menjadi tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang _supervisor_?"

" _Supervisor_ tidak membantu apapun, sensei. Lihatlah masalah mereka, _supervisor_ tidak menolongnya."

"Itu karena mereka tidak memberitahukan kepada _supervisor_ mereka dan bergantung kepadamu. Lagipula masalah seperti ini tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan."

"Aku juga tidak memberitahukan masalahku kepada _Sensei_ , kenapa kau malah mengurusi pernikahanku?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Pernikahan kita."

"Ma-maaf? Apa maksud anda, _Sensei_?" Hinata berharap pendengarannya kali ini tidak salah.

"Kau adalah istriku Hyuuga Hinata. Dan pernikahan ini adalah pernikahan kita," ujar _sensei_ tersebut sambil melepaskan kacamata nya dan mengacak rambut klimisnya. Hinata terkejut, ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa penampilan itu persis yang berada di foto tempo hari.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

4 detik.

5 detik.

"A-APA?! _Uso_!" seru Hinata tidak terima sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gurunya.

"Masih tidak percaya, Hyuuga?"

Hinata menggeleng mantap, "Tapi … tapi nama _Sensei_ adalah Taka!"

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar perkataan Hinata yang membuat Hinata merasa kikuk. "Lagipula banyak orang yang memiliki _style_ sepertimu, _Sensei_ ," ujar Hinata melirik kesana-kemari, menghindari tatapan menghanyutkan dari sang _sensei_.

Sasuke mengusap dagunya, tampak berpikir, "Kau tahu seorang penulis? Penulis menggunakan nama samaran untuk mendapatkan uang dari upah tulisnya. Seperti itulah aku."

Hinata mengerutkan dahi, tanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir, ia menggembungkan pipinya menyadari bahwa pikirannya tidak sampai pada perumpamaan yang diberikan oleh sang suami. "Aku tidak mengerti, jadi suamiku adalah seorang penulis?"

"Bukan, Hinata," mendengar itu, tatapan Sasuke semakin datar.

Wajah Hinata kembali cerah seolah-olah ia telah menemukan sesuatu yang benar. "Ternyata pikiranku kemarin tepat."

Sasuke menatap Hinata penuh selidik, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata menepukkan kedua tangannya dan mengangguk mantap. "Seharusnya aku menikah dengan buku."

 **Gubrak!**

.

 _Lantas siapa pemuda yang mengumpat Sasuke?_

.

 **TBC**

 **Apa ada yang pernah kepikiran bahwa Taka-sensei adalah Sasuke-kun? Akhirnya UKK sudah terlewat! #tebarbunga. Dan saya tidak remed sama sekali~. Hal itu tidak luput dari minna-san yang memberiku semangat. Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya.**


	4. Chapter 4 Sebuah Rencana

**Sebelumnya saya akan mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada minna-san. Baca A/N nya juga ya... Chapter 4 ini ada 6,7 K+ . Maaf jika kurang maksimal.**

 **Dan ini adalah fic terakhir yang saya update di FFN untuk tahun 2015.** **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

Wajah Hinata kembali cerah seolah-olah ia telah menemukan sesuatu yang benar. "Ternyata pikiranku kemarin tepat."

Sasuke menatap Hinata penuh selidik, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata menepukkan kedua tangannya dan mengangguk mantap. "Seharusnya aku menikah dengan buku."

 **Gubrak!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Marriage Online © Yuki Ryota**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina**

 **Rated T+**

.

.

.

.

"Kau ini lebih memilih buku daripada aku untuk menjadi suamimu?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan muridnya itu.

Hinata mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja."

"Bahkan semua orang mengetahui bahwa aku lebih baik dari buku."

Hinata menyipitkan matanya, tanda tidak suka, "Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, aku lebih baik bersama dengan buku daripada hidup bersama dengan _sensei_ jutek." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, menahan geraman saat ada yang menghinanya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dari ujung rambut hingga tubuh Sasuke yang tidak tertutup meja. "Menurutku … tidak ada yang menarik dari _Sensei_."

Sasuke menghela napas frustasi. "Memangnya apa sih bagusnya buku itu, ha? Hingga kau lebih memilih membelanya daripada diriku?"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa eksotisnya buku itu. Buku—"

Kedutan di dahi Sasuke mulai bertambah saat mendengarnya. Yang ia butuhkan adalah penjelasan, bukan pujian akan keagungan benda mati itu.

Dan Sasuke putuskan untuk mengakhiri pujian itu secepatnya. "Diamlah! Aku tidak habis pikir, kau maniak buku sampai melewatkan orang tampan sepertiku?" ujar Sasuke dengan percaya diri.

"Apa buktinya _Sensei_ tampan?" tantang Hinata. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana Hinata menantang sosok berwibawa di hadapannya. Mungkin jiwa membela barang kesukaannya dari celaan membuat dirinya memiliki jiwa berdebat yang luar biasa.

"Kau tidak pernah membaca majalah? Bahkan aku diakui di sana," tatapan Sasuke yang merendahkan membuat jiwa 'tidak mau kalah' Hinata bangkit.

"Tidak."

Sasuke mengambil majalah yang berada di laci meja kerjanya, lalu melemparkannya pada Hinata yang ditangkap dengan baik oleh gadis itu. "Baca itu."

Hinata menurut dan membaca majalah yang sudah dibuka di halaman yang terdapat gurunya itu. Pasti Hinata dapat mengerti seberapa terkenal dan banyak yang mengincar suaminya itu, pikir Sasuke positif. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya menarik membentuk lengkungan.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Senyum Sasuke langsung menghilang, ia menatap Hinata dengan kerutan di dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau seorang model?" Sasuke memijat pelipisnya pelan. Ia menatap Hinata yang masih sibuk membaca, ia berpikir untuk mengajukan ke kantor arsip Konoha untuk mengganti pasangan dengan bocah polos seperti ini yang tidak mengetahui keinginan orang dewasa seperti dirinya.

' _Aku benar-benar harus menguji kesabaran dengan anak ini,'_ batin Sasuke. Ia kembali menulis detensi yang akan diberikannya pada Hinata.

Lama mereka terdiam, dengan Hinata yang masih sibuk membaca majalah hingga komentar keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata. " _Sensei_ tidak suci."

Detik itu juga Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Hinata tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata menyeringai senang, ia membuka lebar-lebar halaman majalah yang sedang dibukanya. "Lihatlah, di sini _Sensei_ memamerkan tubuh _Sensei_."

Tidak tahan dengan tingkah Hinata, Sasuke segera beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Hinata. "Memangnya buku itu suci?" Hinata menelan ludah merasakan aura kemenangan Sasuke yang mendekati dirinya.

"Dia bahkan sering disentuh orang lain apalagi buku yang ada di perpustakaan," ujar Sasuke menyunggingkan seringaiannya dan menempatkan sebagian dirinya di atas meja.

Alis Hinata berkedut kesal, "Grrrr … keputusanku memang benar bahwa seharusnya aku menikah dengan buku. Tidak dengan _Sensei_!" seru Hinata.

Sasuke terkesiap, ia berusaha mengontrol emosinya terhadap siswinya yang sungguh sangat keras kepala ini. Ia mendekat ke arah Hinata dengan kedua tangan mencengkram pundak muridnya.

"Sadarlah dan buka matamu lebar-lebar, Hyuuga," kedua tangan Sasuke merangkak naik lalu menarik kedua pipi Hinata dan membuat sang empu meringis pelan.

"Lihatlah bahwa orang yang ada di hadapanmu adalah orang yang akan selalu bersamamu sepanjang hidupmu. Mengerti?" tambah Sasuke tegas.

Hinata mencengkram roknya erat dan berniat mengajukan protes. "Tapi—"

Tarikan di pipi Hinata kian menguat yang membuat Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata, "Aku butuh jawaban pasti, bukan penolakan. Dan berhentilah lari dari kenyataan bahwa suamimu dan orang yang akan menemanimu sepanjang hidupmu adalah gurumu. Paham?"

"Pa-paham, _Sensei_ ," cicit Hinata terpaksa. Ia berharap jari-jari panjang gurunya segera menghentikan kegiatan yang menurutnya menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

Mendengar cicitan Hinata, Sasuke menyeringai kemenangan. Irisnya menatap Hinata puas yang membuat Hinata merasa muak. Perlahan ia melepaskan tarikan di pipi Hinata.

"Aku anggap kejadian di kantor arsip bukanlah kesalahan. Kau tidak mendapat detensi hari ini. Dan perdebatan tidak bermutu ini tidak pernah terjadi. Kembali ke kelasmu sekarang. Saat pulang sekolah, temui aku di parkiran guru, mengerti?"

" _Ha'i, Sensei_ ," ujar Hinata sambil mengusap pelan pipinya yang terdapat bercak kemerahan. Ia segera pergi dari ruang kerja Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap punggung kecilnya yang perlahan mendekat ke pintu.

"Permisi," ujar Hinata sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Sasuke menghela napas, jari-jari panjangnya memijat pelan pelipisnya. "Ada-ada saja anak itu. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau aku akan menikahi muridku sendiri."

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat makan siang telah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Dalam waktu lima menit, kelas tersebut dengan cepat menjadi kosong. Hanya terdapat gadis bersurai indigo yang sejak tadi tidak beranjak dari kursinya sejak ia kembali memasuki kelas ini.

Iris _amethyst_ -nya menatap kosong keluar jendela. Ia benar-benar tidak menduga apa yang terjadi pada hari ini. Ia bahkan tidak berharap bertemu dengan suaminya sekarang.

Ia kira akan bertemu dengan pasangannya secara baik-baik atau dengan proses yang semestinya, namun ia malah bertemu dengan status guru dan murid yang masih melekat di dirinya.

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Menyamankan diri untuk merilekskan diri.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan kelasnya. "Kau frustasi, _Kaichou_?" tanya seseorang yang menyadarkan dirinya. Suara itu sangat familiar di telinga Hinata.

"Shion?" gumam Hinata masih menelungkupkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja. Mau mengajakku berkeliling?" ajak Shion sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja Hinata.

"Aku tidak bersemangat kali ini."

"Ayolah," rajuk Shion. "Kita jalan-jalan sambil makan cokelat yang kuberikan, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak minat." _Apalagi bertemu dengan sensei menyebalkan itu._

Shion menghela napas menyadari keras kepala sahabatnya itu yang tidak berubah.

"Kudengar klub _baseball_ sangat terkenal ya?" tanya Shion mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman dan kepala yang mengangguk.

"Teman baruku berkata bahwa di sana berisi anggota-anggota yang tampan!" ujar Shion mulai bersemangat mengangkat topik ini. Irisnya melihat foto-foto anggota klub baseball yang ada di ponselnya.

' _Jika kau bertemu pria anjing itu, aku yakin kau pasti mencabut ucapanmu dan mengatakan klub itu berisi anggota yang konyol,'_ batin Hinata.

"Bisakah kau mengantarku menemui mereka?" pinta Shion penuh harap. Ia menyadari jika _puppy eyes_ tidak akan berguna jika Hinata dalam keadaan menelungkupkan kepalanya.

"Ajak teman barumu saja. Aku ingin istirahat."

Shion menghela napas, "Baiklah. Padahal ada orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu tadi."

Tidak mendengar sahutan dari Hinata, Shion segera beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas. "Sampai nanti!"

Setelah itu keheningan kembali mengisi kelas itu.

"Klub _baseball_ , ya …"

Ingatan Hinata terbang menuju peristiwa semester yang lalu. Pakaian klub, koran, erangan kesakitan, MO, dan ajakan MO.

" _Aku tak sabar untuk melakukan MO denganmu,"_

Hinata segera menegakkan tubuhnya, alisnya bertaut menyadari sebuah kejanggalan. Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah saat mengetahui kejanggalan itu. "Jadi, waktu itu ia mengajakku menikah?"

Ia segera beranjak dari kursi dan berlari keluar kelas, mengejar sosok sahabatnya, "Shion. Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

.

Shion menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan hingga menampakkan senyum semanis madu itu. Dan tentu kejadian tidak waras itu membuat Hinata mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa, Shion-chan?" tanya Hinata yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan.

"Tidak ada kok. Aku hanya senang bisa bertemu dengan mereka~" tubuh Shion berputar-putar, seolah menggambarkan kebahagiaannya.

Melihat itu Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba Shion menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Hinata penasaran.

" _Ne_ , kenapa kau berubah pikiran?" tanya Shion semangat.

Mendengar pernyataan yang ditujukan kepadanya secara tiba-tiba membuat Hinata menggaruk pipinya. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang."

Iris Shion membulat, terkejut karena untuk pertama kalinya Hinata mencari seseorang yang ber- _gender_ laki-laki. "Heee … siapa siapa?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku tidak mengetahui namanya."

Shion mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Untuk apa mencarinya jika kau tidak mengetahui namanya."

"Yang kutahu rambutnya tidak rapi dan mengikuti klub _baseball_."

Shion mengerutkan dahi, mencoba berpikir tentang ciri-ciri yang disampaikan oleh sahabatnya. Ia kembali memainkan ponselnya, "Ciri-ciri yang kau sebutkan kurang spesifik, Nata."

Hinata menoleh menatap Shion penasaran, "Benarkah?"

Shion mengangguk, "Hampir semua anggota klub baseball memiliki rambut yang tidak rapi," jari lentik Shion masih sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya.

Hinata menunduk lesu. "Tapi hanya itu yang kutahu dari dirinya."

Melihat sahabatnya yang tampak kecewa, Shion mencoba mencari ciri-ciri yang dapat menunjukkan orang yang dicari Hinata."Bagaimana dengan warna rambutnya?"

Hinata mendongak sambil mengusap-usap dagunya, "Apa ya?"

"Coba diingat kembali, Nata," ujar Shion bersemangat.

Hinata menghela napas saat mengetahui dirinya tidak bisa mengingat ciri-ciri terpenting yang bisa membuatnya mengetahui sosok yang dicarinya.

"Aku lupa, karena saat itu rambutnya tertutupi sinar matahari. Mungkin aku bisa mengetahuinya jika bertemu langsung dengannya."

Shion ikut menghela napas mengetahui usaha mencari identitas orang yang dicari Hinata gagal. Irisnya berbinar kala melihat halaman belakang sekolah yang dipenuhi beberapa anggota klub _baseball_. Para anggota klub itu mengerumuni pohon besar yang berada di halaman luas itu.

"Ayo cepat! Kita sudah sampai!" seru Shion menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dan mengajak empunya untuk ikut berlari.

Hinata berlari semampu yang ia bisa tetapi tetap tidak bisa mengimbangi Shion yang berlari dengan kecepatan penuhnya. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik mereka sudah sampai di halaman belakang sekolah. Dan berada 4 meter dari pohon besar berada.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari sosok yang dicarinya sambil mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah karena mengimbangi lari sahabat pirangnya itu. Sementara Shion sibuk menatap satu persatu anggota _baseball_ yang masih belum merasakan kehadiran Shion dan Hinata.

Iris Shion membulat dan membuatnya menghentikan langkah tiba-tiba. Hinata yang berada di belakang Shion dan masih sibuk mencari, tidak menyadari Shion yang berhenti tiba-tiba. Ia meringis kala keningnya menabrak kepala bagian belakang Shion.

"Shion kenapa kau—"

"Hei, hei, Hinata lihat! Itu… Namikaze-san!" seru Shion tertahan. Sepertinya ia tidak peduli jika tadi kening Hinata menabrak kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Yang mana?" Shion yang tidak menunjuk orang yang disebutnya membuat Hinata bingung.

"Ayo kita ke sana!" Lagi-lagi gadis bersurai pirang itu menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. Dan lagi-lagi Hinata terseret dengan langkah Shion.

"Tu-tunggu! Shion!" seru Hinata dengan langkahnya yang terseret-seret. Tidak mendengar adanya jawaban, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengimbangi lari Shion.

Dalam beberapa detik, mereka sampai di hadapan para anggota klub _baseball_ yang kini menyadari kehadiran mereka.

Dengan irisnya yang berbinar-binar, Shion memperkenalkan diri. Sedangkan Hinata membungkuk dan memegangi lututnya untuk mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang jarang melakukan olahraga yang membuatnya tampak kewalahan hanya untuk berlari.

"Nah, dan ini adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Ia di sini sedang mencari seseorang," ujar Shion memperkenalkan Hinata setelah memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata … Hinata yang itu?" tanya salah satu anggota klub dengan giginya yang bertaring.

Merasa namanya disebut, Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya. Iris bulannya menatap para anggota klub _baseball._

"Hinata _Kaichou_?!" seru mereka semua bersamaan, tampak kaget dengan kehadiran Hinata di hadapan mereka. Guratan ketakutan di wajah mereka tampak jelas dilihat oleh iris Hinata maupun Shion.

"Apa yang _Kaichou_ lakukan di sini, heh?" tanya seseorang yang memandang Hinata remeh. Hinata menatap orang itu, tatapannya berganti yang semula datar menjadi dongkol. Dan mungkin hanya dia yang berani bertanya kepada Hinata.

"Bukan urusanmu, Inuzuka-san."

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu mendengus. "Jika kau kemari kau pasti ada urusan dengan klub _baseball_ dan berarti aku berhak tahu."

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan klub _baseball_. Aku hanya memiliki urusan dengan salah satu anggota klub _baseball_ ," jelas Hinata dengan menekankan kata 'salah satu' agar membuat pemuda bersurai coklat itu tidak besar kepala.

Pemuda yang bernama Kiba itu memalingkan muka dengan tangan yang mengepal. Semburat tipis berwarna merah yang sangat tipis menghiasi pipinya. Jika sahabatnya ada di sini pasti ia sudah ditertawakan.

Shion menggigit bibir saat menyadari hawa tidak mengenakkan yang dikeluarkan oleh Hinata mengelilinginya. "Mm … Ano … Nata-chan sedang mencari seseorang di sini."

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu, _Kaichou_ ," ujar pemuda bersurai pirang menawarkan diri.

Hinata menatap pemuda itu. Ia merasa pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya, menyadari tatapan Hinata, pemuda itu melebarkan senyumnya.

"Namikaze Naruto," ujar pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri. "Mungkin kau bisa menyebutkan ciri-cirinya?"

Hinata mengangguk saat pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri. "Yang kutahu rambutnya berantakan," Hinata menatap satu persatu anggota klub _baseball_ , kemudian menatap iris _sapphire_ Naruto. "Dan dia tidak berada di sini."

Entah sejak kapan ini berlangsung, tapi anggota klub _baseball_ yang ada di sana ikut berpikir, mencari tahu identitas orang yang dicari Hinata.

"Naruto, bukannya Ketua tidak hadir di sini?" tanya salah satu seorang pemuda yang juga bersurai coklat, sebut saja Kankurou.

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya, seolah teringat sesuatu. "Ah iya! sepertinya yang kau cari adalah Ketua."

"Apa kalian punya foto ketua kalian? Mungkin saat Hinata melihat foto itu, ia bisa mencari orang tersebut," tanya Shion. Karena memang data anggota klub _baseball_ ia miliki kecuali ketua klub baseball.

"Maaf. Tapi kami tidak punya," ujar Kankurou menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat membantu lebih. Para anggota lain juga merasa demikian.

Shion menggembungkan pipinya, "Bagaimana kalian tidak punya?! Kalian kan—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Shion. Maaf mengganggu aktifitas kalian," ujar Hinata membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Ah, iya. Kami juga minta maaf. Ketua kami sangat misterius, kami bahkan tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya," ujar Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dengan tingkah Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk maklum. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Kau ingin ikut, Shion?"

"Aku ikut denganmu, Nata!" seru Shion berjalan beriringan bersama Hinata.

"Kukira kau masih ingin di sana."

Shion mendecakkan lidah, "Sejak bertemu dengan pemuda yang punya tato di pipi, aku tidak minat berurusan dengan mereka," Hinata terkikik kecil mendengar gerutuan Shion.

Mereka berdua berjalan menjauh, para anggota klub memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Mereka perempuan yang aneh," komentar Juugo, pemuda bersurai _orange_ jabrik.

"Tapi kenapa mereka mencari Ketua ya?" tanya pemuda bertaring yang bernama Suigetsu.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Sepertinya mereka memiliki sebuah hubungan serius."

"Apa jangan-jangan gadis itu adalah pasangan Ketua dalam MO?" tanya Chojuro, menyatakan kecurigaannya.

"Tidak mungkin!" seru seseorang lantang yang membuat halaman belakang sekolah menjadi sangat hening karena seruan dari pemuda itu. semua tatapan menuju ke arahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Kiba?" tanya Chojuro penasaran dengan tingkah sahabatnya.

Kiba memalingkan wajah, "Ti-tidak apa-apa."

Alis Naruto naik turun dengan tatapan jahilnya yang menatap Kiba, ia mendekat kearah Kiba dan menyenggol pinggangnya. "Jangan-jangan kau suka Nata-chan ya?"

"Ti-tidak! Untuk apa aku menyukai cewek mengerikan seperti dia!"

Naruto menyeringai jahil, "Oh, benarkah? Wajahmu memerah tuh."

Kiba menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sontak halaman belakang sekolah itu dipenuhi tawa khas laki-laki.

"Kiba manis sekali jika seperti ini~" ujar Naruto masih menggoda Kiba.

Suigetsu menyeringai mendengarnya. " _Ne_ , Kiba-kun bagaimana jika kau menjadi pasangan MO ku tahun depan, hm?"

"Atau menjadi _uke_ Sui~" timpal Kisame.

Seluruh anggota klub yang berada di halaman belakang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar ucapan Suigetsu dan Kisame yang menggoda Kiba.

"D-d-diamlah kalian, _baka_!"

"Whoa! Dia seperti character game yang selalu kumainkan! Tsundere~"

"Diam kau, Kankurou!" tunjuk Kiba pada Kankurou dengan wajah memerah padam.

"Pft … Huahahahahaha."

Kiba memalingkan muka saat melihat teman-temannya yang menertawakannya hingga memegang perut mereka karena geli.

"Kiba," panggil Chojuro. Kiba menoleh dan menatap dengan pandangan bertanya kepada Chojuro. "Bukankah kau sekelas dengan Hinata? Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan perempuan itu kepada ketua kita?"

Kiba bernapas lega saat menyadari bahwa hanya Chojuro lah yang tidak ikut menertawakannya. Kiba mengangkat bahu, "Dia terlalu tertutup. Dan tidak pernah dekat dengan satu pun teman di kelas."

Tawa yang mengisi halaman belakang sekolah tersebut perlahan berhenti saat mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Kiba.

 **Srak**

Daun-daun berjatuhan dari pohon besar itu. Menghujani para anggota klub _baseball_ yang sedang bersantai di pohon besar itu. Angin berhembus menerbangkan beberapa daun yang berguguran dan bersamaan dengan itu sesosok pemuda muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Dia cukup misterius rupanya," komentar pemuda itu yang membuat anggota klub baseball yang mangkal di halaman belakang terkejut dan menahan napas.

"Ketua!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Pemuda itu menyunggingkan seringaiannya. Irisnya menatap Kiba tajam yang membuat Kiba menelan ludah. "Inuzuka Kiba, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu."

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Para siswa dan siswi berdesakkan untuk keluar dari kelas, kecuali Hinata yang masih santai untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya dan petugas piket hari ini.

Ia sengaja menjadi yang terakhir keluar dari kelas sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot berdesakan keluar kelas. Ia tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi teman sekelasnya, Kiba menatap intens dirinya dari kejauhan.

Hinata melangkah gontai meninggalkan kelas. Tidak seperti biasanya ia meninggalkan kelas dengan perasaan berat. Tentu saja karena hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan _sensei_ /suaminya untuk pergi bersama ke Kantor Arsip Konoha.

Baru saja keluar dari kelas ia langsung dikejutkan dengan cengkraman di lengan kirinya. Ia menatap tajam sang pelaku yang menghentikan gerak tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Inuzuka?"

"Kenapa kau mencari ketua kami?"

"Jadi yang kucari adalah ketua klub _baseball_?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

Kiba mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ya. Untuk apa kau mencarinya?"

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu, Inuzuka. Lepaskan tanganku."

"Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku!" seru Kiba.

Hinata menyentakkan tangannya. "Itu adalah privasi antara kami berdua!" Hinata langsung menjaga jarak dengan Kiba dan menatap Kiba dengan pandangan sengit yang membuat Kiba terkesiap.

"Berhentilah ikut campur, Inuzuka-san," bersamaan dengan itu Hinata berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Kiba yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku akan mencari tahu demi kebaikanmu sendiri, _Kaichou_."

.

.

.

Hinata terus berlari menuju parkiran guru. Pikirannya berkecamuk saat mengingat perlakuan Kiba kepadanya yang menurutnya aneh. Ia merasa tatapan Kiba yang ditujukan kepadanya adalah tatapan yang melindungi barang miliknya.

Tiba-tiba langkah Hinata berhenti saat ia memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh. 'Apa Inuzuka-san menyukai orang yang kusukai ya?' batin Hinata.

Ia terdiam memikirkan apa yang sedang terlintas di benaknya. Hingga panggilan menyadarkan lamunan panjangnya.

"Hyuuga," mendengar panggilan itu Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan _Sensei_ -nya yang bersandar pada sebuah kendaraan dengan tatapan angkuhnya. Hinata berjalan mendekat sampai ia berada di hadapan gurunya itu.

Gurunya yang memiliki nama asli Sasuke itu melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, "Kau telat 10 menit. Apa yang kau lakukan selama itu?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Aku piket."

"Kau berbohong. Jika kau piket hari ini, sekarang kau masih berada di kelas."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap gurunya yang menatapnya penuh kecurigaan. Ia terkejut saat menyadari telapak tangan yang menyentuh pipinya dan menariknya perlahan membuat mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Tangan itu bergerak menyentuh dagu Hinata.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Hyuuga."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, pandangan Sasuke menggelap. Tapi anehnya, ia merasakan bahwa ia masih berdiri dan masih di posisi semula.

"Aku akan menjawabnya."

 _Ah, aku tahu apa yang dilakukan olehnya_. "Kenapa kau menutup mataku, huh?"

"Matamu menyeramkan."

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata saat mendengar jawaban muridnya itu. Apa tadi? Menyeramkan? Ia mengatakan itu menyeramkan disaat banyak orang justru memuji mataku?! Apa-apaan itu?! pikir Sasuke.

Ia mengumpat dalam hati, berusaha tidak menyalurkan emosi terpendamnya kepada murid sekaligus calon istrinya itu.

Sasuke putuskan untuk menunggu jawaban dari muridnya itu. Jujur saja, ia merasa curiga sejak tadi. Ia merasa gerak-gerik Hinata terasa aneh dimatanya.

"Aku bertemu dengan … seseorang."

Pikiran Hinata kembali pada sosok Kiba yang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang ketua klub baseball darinya.

Perlahan Sasuke dapat memandang wajah Hinata di depannya. Ia sadar bahwa Hinata telah melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sasuke. Ia melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis itu tampak gelisah.

"Kau berbohong."

"Apa?" Hinata menatap heran Sasuke. Ia sudah mengatakan sejujurnya tapi malah mendapatkan komentar yang menurutnya tidak sepantasnya diucapkan.

Sasuke mengambil kacamatanya yang berada di saku kantong bajunya dan memakainya. Ia menatap Hinata dari atas sampai bawah, menganalisa sosok dihadapannya.

"Raut wajah gelisah, pakaian kusut karena berlari, berusaha menghindari kontak mata denganku," Sasuke menyampaikan analisa dengan gaya seperti seorang detektif. Hinata merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya yang bersandar pada kendaraan kepada Hinata. Hinata secara naluriah memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak … bermain mata denganku, kan?" tanya Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

"Hah?" Hinata semakin bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke memegang kedua pundak Hinata agar gadis itu tidak mundur lagi. "Berlari terburu-buru hingga pakaian kusut, raut wajah gelisah. Kau tidak sedang bertemu dengan mantan pacarmu, kan?" Entah kenapa, Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa ucapannya terdengar aneh dan rancu untuk orang seperti Hinata.

"Menghindari kontak mata denganku dengan cara menutup kedua mataku. Kau berusaha berdalih bahwa kau bertemu dengan cinta pertamamu, kan?" selidik Sasuke yang berusaha memojokkan Hinata. Melihat Hinata yang terdiam tak berkutik, membuat Sasuke menyadari bahwa ekpektasinya benar.

Seandainya Sasuke tahu bahwa saat itu Hinata sibuk mencari tahu defenisi dari 'cinta pertama' yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Ia juga mencari cara agar mulut Sasuke tidak mengoceh sesuatu yang membuat kepalanya pening itu.

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, hingga kini wajahnya hanya berjarak 10 cm. Ia melirik kesana-kemari guna mencari barang atau sesuatu yang bisa menyumpal mulut _Sensei_ -nya itu. Yang malah diartikan lain oleh Sasuke yang mengira bahwa Hinata berusaha menutup-nutupi perilaku bejatnya alias selingkuh.

"Kau tidak mencoba selingkuh di belakangku kan?"

Iris Hinata melebar karena menemukan sebuah pencerahan dan lagi-lagi diartikan oleh Sasuke sebagai ungkapan terkejut karena ia telah mengetahui sesuatu yang selama ini Hinata sembunyikan.

Jauh di lubuk hati Sasuke, ia merasa sedikit sakit hati karena merasa terkhianati oleh istri barunya sendiri.

 **Grep**

Sasuke bingung dengan sikap muridnya itu. Ia merasa muridnya melakukan hal yang salah, atau malah sebaliknya? Sasuke melebarkan irisnya saat mengetahui sebuah pikiran terlintas di benaknya. ' _Jangan-jangan Hyuuga tidak mengerti ucapanku?'_

" _Sensei_ suka drama ya?"

Sasuke berharap ia pingsan sekarang juga. Setelah semua analisis yang ia berikan, ia malah dituduh penyuka film romantis yang tampak dramatis seperti itu? Mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya itu? Di mana?!

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapan _Sensei_ sama sekali. Aku tidak tahu defenisi dari cinta pertama, apalagi selingkuh—"

Entah kenapa bahu Sasuke terasa lemas seketika. Ada perasaan senang jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya.

"—aku mengira bahwa itu semua adalah mainan anak kecil dan aku teringat bahwa kosakata itu terdapat dalam drama yang selalu ditonton _Nii-san_ berjudul 'Pilih Dia atau Aku? Atau Mereka?'"

Jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat saat ia menyadari bahwa film itu selalu menjadi tontonannya di malam minggu. Ia hanya menonton itu di waktu senggangnya dan bukan berarti ia menyukai film itu!

"Dan saat itu aku menyadari bahwa kosakata itu adalah hal buruk. _Sensei_ suka berprasangka buruk pada orang ya?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak tahu kapan bisa membalas kejadian tadi. Ternyata aku bisa membalasnya sekarang."

Kini Sasuke yang tampak bingung dengan ucapan aneh Hinata. Dan saat itu ia baru menyadari bahwa muridnya telah menarik kedua pipinya sejak tadi.

"Kau suka balas dendam ya? Mana etikamu sebagai seorang murid? Seenaknya mencubit pipi gurunya."

"Lantas _Sensei_ apa? Seenaknya menuduh muridnya selingkuh dan mencubit pipiku tiba-tiba seperti tadi."

"Gerak-gerikmu terlalu mencurigakan! Suami mana yang tidak berpikir negatif saat melihat gerak-gerik istrinya seperti itu?!" kini Sasuke memindahkan tangan yang semula di kedua pundak Hinata menjadi di kedua pipi Hinata.

"Istri mana yang tidak sakit hati melihat dirinya dituduh sehina itu?" Iris Sasuke membulat saat mengetahui kalimat fantastis yang diucapkan oleh Hinata. Ia tak tahu bahwa gadis itu mampu mengetahui kalimat dewasa itu. Seandainya Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata mengingat kalimat itu dari drama yang ditonton _nii-san_ nya karena terdengar keren di telinganya.

 **Greb**

Tangan kanan Hinata melepas cubitannya dan menjambak rambut gurunya saat mengucapkan kalimat keren itu.

"Lagipula jika aku selingkuh aku akan bilang dan jujur! _Sensei_ tidak usah khawatir tentang itu!"

Di antara rasa terkejut karena jambakan Hinata, ia dikejutkan oleh ucapan Hinata yang kelewat polos.

"Aku tidak akan khawatir dengan gadis sepolos dirimu. Naluri seorang suami jika sikap istrinya mencurigakan!" Sasuke masih kekeuh pada pendapatnya.

"Akan kumakan naluri itu agar _Sensei_ tidak berpikir macam-macam!"

"Dasar polos! Naluri tidak bisa dimakan tahu!"

"Apapun bisa kumakan selama aku hidup! Itu prinsipku!" tanpa sadar, tangan kiri Hinata mencengkram kuat kerah Sasuke membuat tubuh Sasuke tertarik ke bawah.

"Gadis polos beserta prinsip gilanya. Kau sangat pantas berada di koran."

"Kalau begitu masukkan aku ke koran! Setidaknya aku bisa melihat diriku selain di cermin!"

"Lepaskan tanganmu! Aku akan ke penerbitan sekarang!" Sasuke berbalik dan berusaha untuk menaiki kendaraannya.

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan mengizinkan rencanamu!" Hinata menarik kemeja Sasuke hingga keluar dari celananya.

"Dasar keras kepala!" Sasuke yang tidak bisa menaiki kendaraannya, berbalik menghadap Hinata dan kembali mencubit pipi gembil Hinata.

"Biar saja."

Dan hal itu menjadi adegan cubit mencubit dan menjambak disertai dengan protesan terjadi diantara guru dan murid itu tanpa memandang status mereka yang menjadi pelajar dan pengajar.

Dan pada suatu titik keanarkisan mereka membuat sebuah benda menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

 **Crack**

Sebuah benda jatuh akibat tangan Hinata yang tidak sengaja menyenggol benda tersebut dan jatuh begitu saja diatas tanah.

Sebuah kacamata milik sang _Sensei_.

Tangan kiri Hinata yang mencengkram kerah Sasuke dan tangan kanannya yang masih setia menjambak rambut Sasuke terhenti seketika. Iris bulannya menatap benda tak berdaya dengan lensanya yang rusak itu.

Sasuke juga melirik kacamatanya yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu. Mereka hanya melihat dan tidak melakukan apapun sampai sebuah tangan meraih kacamata Sasuke. Dan secara bersamaan Sasuke dan Hinata menatap pada sosok tersebut.

" _Domestic violence_ di sekolah menjadi gaya barumu, heh, Taka?" suara lembut yang familiar di telinga mereka berdua.

"Tsunade-sensei," gumam Hinata pelan dan dapat didengar oleh Sasuke maupun sosok itu sendiri.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau—dan apa-apaan dengan kalian berdua? Taka apa yang kau—" Tsunade terkejut saat melihat sosok gadis yang berada di hadapan Sasuke. Gadis itu adalah sosok siswi emasnya.

Bukannya tidak menjawab, mereka berdua sibuk merapikan diri. Dan saat itu Sasuke baru sadar jika dua kancing teratasnya telah lepas dan membuat kemeja itu sedikit terbuka, serta dasinya juga terjatuh.

Setelah merapikan penampilan mereka, Sasuke berdehem untuk mendapat perhatian dari wanita bersurai pirang itu.

"Kami akan jelaskan sekarang."

"Tidak perlu, kebetulan aku menunggu taksi yang sudah kupesan. Kalian bisa menjelaskannya di dalam," jelas Tsunade. Dan entah kenapa suasana tampak canggung dan semakin aneh.

Sasuke menatap Tsunade sebentar. Ia dan Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan meminta tolong temanku untuk membawa motorku," ujar Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera mengirim pesan pada temannya.

Tsunade menatap Hinata dan Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

"Ah, jadi kalian sudah lama bertemu dan berteman akrab. Maaf berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kalian," ujar Tsunade sambil tersenyum hangat.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kebetulan Hyuuga ada urusan di gedung arsip dan kakaknya tidak bisa mengantar. Jadi aku berniat mengantarnya."

Hinata merasakan bahwa Sasuke sedang berbohong. Ia mempunyai firasat bahwa lebih baik diam daripada mengklarifikasi ucapan Sasuke.

"Ah, kebetulan letak rumahku sejalur dengan gedung arsip. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan bukan?"

"Hn."

Tsunade menoleh pada Hinata. "Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Aku lapar. Jadi aku menyimpan sisa tenagaku untuk berjalan."

"Apa kita perlu mampir untuk membeli makan?"

Hinata menggeleng. " _Sensei_ pasti lelah seharian. Aku bisa membeli nanti."

"Oh, begitu. Mungkin-"

"Maaf. Sepertinya kita sudah sampai. Aku akan membayar. Hinata, kau keluar dulu," ujar Sasuke mengeluarkan uangnya. Hinata memutuskan mengikuti permintaan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang duduk di samping supir segera memberinya uang. "Ini untuk biaya sampai ia pulang ke rumah."

"Ada apa, Taka? Kau tampak aneh hari ini," ujar Tsunade.

Sasuke menatap sekilas Tsunade. "Aku hanya tidak ingin memiliki utang budi padamu."

Tsunade mengangguk. Setelah itu, Sasuke keluar dari taksi dan menutup pintu taksi.

Sasuke dan Hinata menatap taksi itu sampai hilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menuju gedung arsip Konoha yang berdiri gagah di depannya dengan Hinata yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Hinata sedikit berlari untuk mengimbangi langkah Sasuke. Kesal karena langkah Sasuke yang terlalu panjang, ia mengambil kerikil dan melemparkannya pada Sasuke.

Sontak Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menatap tajam Hinata tanpa bersuara. Tanda bahwa ia kesal. Ia tidak ingin protes karena sudah lelah dan malas menganggapi karena kelakuan Hinata. Hinata berlari menuju Sasuke yang masih diam di tempat. Iris gelapnya mengamati gerakan Hinata yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tanda ia bingung dengan pertanyaan Hinata.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu menghela napas kasar. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke mulai mengerti maksud ucapan Hinata. Ia berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Kali ini ia memelankan langkahnya agar sejajar dengan Hinata dan berkata, "Bukan apa-apa."

Jawaban dari Sasuke membuat Hinata dongkol.

"Tidak mungkin!" bantah Hinata emosi. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu sampai tidak mengetahui ada kejanggalan."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh menatap Hinata datar. "Sejak kapan kau jadi penasaran dan repot mengurusi hal seperti itu?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, berusaha mencari alasan. Ia tersenyum lebar, saat menemukan alasan tersebut. "Karena hal ini bersangkutan dengan pernikahan kita dan berarti berhubungan denganku. Dan aku baru mengenal _Sensei_ dan bukan teman akrab."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Pintar sekali kau berbicara. Kau penasaran?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Ia merasa gurunya alias calon suaminya tampak aneh saat bertemu dengan Tsunade.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata dan menatap lurus ke depan. Tatapannya tampak menerawang, mempertimbangkan, dan meneliti sesuatu. Dan hal itu tidak luput dari tatapan Hinata.

"Untuk sementara hingga waktunya tiba, kita rahasiakan ini dari orang lain dan guru di sekolah."

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang tampak akan menghadapi masalah besar. "Kenapa?"

"Karena …" Sasuke menghadap Hinata dan melihat tatapan gadis itu yang tampak menunjukkan kewaspadaan tinggi. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengusap pelan helaian indigo milik Hinata. "Bukan apa-apa."

Sasuke mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hinata saat melihat bibir Hinata yang akan mengeluarkan protes. "Akan ada masalah besar jika kau membocorkan ini kepada orang lain."

Hinata terdiam, menatap keseriusan yang ditunjukkan oleh iris gelap sang guru. Ia berpikir mencari kemungkinan masalah besar yang terjadi.

"Kau … akan dipecat," cicit Hinata pelan saat menemukan jawaban dari kemungkinan terburuk yang ada di pikirannya.

"Tepat. Dan belum saatnya aku dipecat, karena aku masih ada 'urusan' dengan sekolahmu itu."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, ia berusaha menahan rasa penasarannya dengan alasan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang bertanya siapa pasangan MO-ku? Karena aku sudah berumur 17 tahun," Hinata tidak ingin membuat masalah besar, tapi ia ingin mengantisipasi keadaan kritis yang mengancam karir gurunya itu.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya seraya berkata. "Cukup katakan Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal saat mendengar jawaban santai Sasuke. "Tidak ada yang percaya jika aku mengatakan hal itu. Mereka tidak akan percaya jika aku menikahi seorang CEO terkenal, muda, dan tampan."

Sasuke melirik Hinata dan mengerling jahil. "Sekarang kau mengakui ketampananku?"

Hinata mendengus. "Bukan begitu. Tapi aku mendengar dari teman-temanku tentang dirimu. Lagipula, aku lebih memilih bu—"

Tidak ingin hal yang sama terjadi dua kali. Sasuke segera memotong ucapan Hinata. "Ya, ya, aku tahu. Cukup katakan kau memiliki pasangan muda dan tampan."

"Tapi _Sensei_ tidak—"

Dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal. "Ya, bagimu aku tidak tampan! Tapi lebih baik gunakan ucapan kaum mayoritas yang mengatakan aku tampan, mengerti?" jelas Sasuke kesal saat menghadapi sikap keras kepala muridnya itu.

Melihat Sasuke yang tampak kesal dan menahan emosi yang meluap-luap membuat Hinata tanpa sadar tertawa kecil. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke bertambah kesal dengan bantahannya kembali. Ia mengulum senyum tipis.

"Baiklah. Aku menikahi sosok tampan dan muda."

Dalam hembusan angin musim semi saat itu, Sasuke dapat melihat senyuman hangat dan tulus dari Hinata untuk pertama kalinya yang membuat dirinya tertegun. Senyuman Hinata mampu membuat siapapun tersenyum tanpa sadar termasuk Sasuke.

Sasuke mengusap pelan kepala Hinata dan melanjutkan langkahnya. "Kerja bagus."

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian berniat melakukan daftar ulang nama kalian dalam daftar MO?"

Sasuke bergumam sebagai jawaban. Pria bersurai cokelat itu hanya menggeleng pasrah saat menghadapi tamu yang irit bicara seperti Sasuke.

Irisnya menatap sosok gadis di sampingnya yang tampak santai dan sedang menatap ruangan itu penuh minat.

"Cepat sekali kau bertemu dengan pasanganmu, Hinata-chan," ujar pria itu tersenyum hangat pada Hinata yang dibalas Hinata juga tersenyum.

Mendengar _suffix -chan_ dari mulut petugas itu membuat Sasuke menjadi kesal tanpa sadar. Dan melihat interaksi mereka berdua membuat Sasuke menatap tajam pada pria itu.

"Sepertinya begitu, Yamato-san. Aku juga tidak menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi."

Melihat Hinata yang tampak nyaman dengan pria itu membuat Sasuke menimpali kesal. "Aku juga tidak menyangka bertemu orang yang sangat keras kepala seperti dia."

Hinata langsung menoleh menatap Sasuke heran. Baru saja mereka berbaikan dan orang yang di sampingnya ini memicu bibit-bibit pertengkaran lagi diantara mereka.

"Apalagi bertemu maniak buku seperti dia."

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa sedikit sakit hati saat Sasuke mengungkapkan kenyataan dengan nadanya yang ketus seperti itu. Ia menatap Sasuke tajam yang dibalas baik oleh Sasuke dengan lirikan sengitnya.

 _Kau yang memulai, aku akan melayani dengan senang hati._

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin berdebat lagi dengan Hinata, namun melihat sikap Hinata yang sopan pada orang lain membuatnya kesal dan geram. Ia juga tidak menyangka ia dapat merasakan hal yang aneh seperti ini melihat pasangannya berbuat baik pada orang lain.

 _Apakah ini yang orang sebut sebagai rasa cemburu? Tidak mungkin._

"Kau pikir aku suka berpasangan denganmu?"

Pupil Sasuke melebar. Terkejut dengan balasan yang diberikan oleh Hinata atas tanggapannya.

Hinata tersenyum remeh. "Jutek, ketus, dan menyebalkan. Pantas saja tidak ada wanita yang ingin bersamanya."

Hati Sasuke tertohok saat mendengar ucapan Hinata. _Apa ini perasaan seorang lelaki tampan yang direndahkan karena tidak memiliki pasangan?_

"Apa tidak bisa mengganti pasangan? Aku tidak ingin bersama anak kecil."

Yamato tersenyum minta maaf. "Maaf, pasangan dengan kategori tengah sudah tidak ada lagi."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. "Aku tidak masalah dengan kategori atas. Apa tidak ada yang berada di kategori atas?"

Yamato mengecek datanya kembali. "Tersisa yang berumur 35 tahun. Anda ingin?"

Sasuke terdiam. Mulutnya tidak bisa berkata apapun. Melihat itu Yamato melanjutkan.

"Umur anda termasuk kategori menengah ke bawah. Sebenarnya anda bisa dipasangkan dengan dengan kategori tengah dengan renta umur 20-30 tahun. Tapi karena anda mendaftarkan nama telat dan Hyuuga-san mendaftarkan lebih awal. Hyuuga-san mendapatkan sisa karena belum ada yang mendaftar di kategori bawah dengan renta umur 17-20 tahun."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana pengacakan pasangan MO sih?" tanya Hinata bingung. Jujur, ia tidak suka mendapat sisa. Jika bisa memilih ia lebih suka bersama pasangan dengan kategori bawah agar dapat sepikiran dengan dirinya.

"Itu rahasia. Umumnya jika terdapat pengantin dengan kategori yang sama akan dilakukan metode pengacakan. Tetapi jika pengantin dengan kategori yang sama tinggal satu ia terpaksa dijodohkan dengan kategori yang lain yang belum ada pasangannya. Dan hal inilah yang terjadi pada kalian. Karena mayoritas masyarakat jika berpasangan dengan orang yang tidak dikenal lebih suka berpasangan dengan orang yang seumuran agar dapat bertukar pikiran dengan baik."

" _Sensei_ jomblo ya? Sampai nekat mengikuti MO dan dicap sebagai 'orang sisa'?"

"Aku hanya tidak menemukan yang pantas. Seseorang yang sempurna harus mendapatkan jodoh yang sempurna."

Hinata merasakan hatinya panas saat melihat kesombongan gurunya. "Bilang saja _Sensei_ lajang karena tidak laku-laku."

"Ucapan itu tidak layak diucapkan murid rendahan sepertimu."

"Murid belajar dari gurunya. Gurunya rendahan, pantas saja jika muridnya ikut menjadi rendahan."

"Kau hanyalah murid yang menyalahkan gurunya. Lagipula kenapa perbuatan jahat malah kau contoh?"

"Ha—"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, jangan berdebat di sini. Aku akan membacakan apa yang harus dilakukan setelah kalian mendaftar MO. Dan harap didengarkan baik-baik."

"Yang pertama. Karena salah satu pengantin berada di bawah 20 tahun. Kalian akan diberikan sebuah _website_ MO dan kalian akan melakukan interaksi suami-istri di dalam sana. Cukup _login_ dengan nomor MO kalian dan kalian akan terhubung pada _home online_ kalian. Lewat _website_ itulah kalian berinterkasi dan berkenalan lebih dekat. Untuk itulah program ini disebut _MO_ atau _Marriage Online_. Karena Hyuuga-san masih di bawah umur, ia mendapatkan _supervisor_ yang akan memantau _home_ kalian jika pernikahan kalian keluar jalur. Karena tidak sedikit orang jahat yang memanfaatkan _home_ ini sebagai ajang mengancam, menyiksa mental pengantin dan malah bisa berakibat bunuh diri."

"Yang kedua. Syarat tinggal bersama adalah kedua pengantin yang sudah melakukan upacara kedewasaan berhak tinggal bersama. Kedua pengantin yang sudah berumur di atas 20 tahun berhak tinggal bersama."

"Baik kategori atas maupun bawah. Kalian harus melewati masa-masa menggunakan _website MO_ kalian. Hal ini untuk mengenalkan masyarakat lebih jauh mengenai interaksi suami istri dengan orang yang tidak dikenal, dan menghilangkan rasa canggung dengan orang yang tidak dikenal yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup. Karena kategori menengah dan ke atas sudah berumur lebih dari 20 tahun, ia wajib mengikuti 1 tahun menggunakan _website_ dan setelah itu mereka dapat tinggal bersama. Berbeda dengan kateori bawah yang harus menunggu hingga melakukan upacara kedewasaan baru bisa tinggal bersama."

"Rumit sekali. Terlalu banyak peraturan," gumam Sasuke setelah mendengar penjelasan Yamato.

"Justru hal itu digunakan agar menjaga program ini tetap berjalan dengan baik."

"M-maaf Yamato-san. Aku mengantuk mendengarnya."

Yamato tersenyum tipis, "Tidak masalah."

"Bisa kami minta nomor _MO_ kami? Dan peraturan itu? Sepertinya kami kelelahan dan tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas peraturan itu," tanya Hinata.

Yamato mengambil dua buku panduan kecil yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke. "Kalian bisa membawa dan membaca ini. Aku tadi membacakan semua peraturan ini dari buku ini karena khawatir kalian tidak paham."

' _Kenapa tidak dari tadi?!_ ' batin mereka berdua yang lelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Yamato.

"Selain itu, kalian di sini juga untuk administrasi pernikahan bukan?" tanya Yamato. Yang dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Apa kalian membawa seluruh persyaratannya?" tanya Yamato.

"Sepertinya tidak," gumam Sasuke.

Hinata melirik Sasuke, kemudian menatap Yamato. "Kami baru saja bertemu hari ini."

Yamato mengeluarkan dua lembar formulir dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke dan Hinata. "Untuk sementara kalian isi formulir di sini. Persyaratannya bisa kalian bawa besok."

"Apa tidak masalah?" tanya Hinata ragu.

Yamato mengangguk. "Tidak masalah. Lagipula kalian sudah jauh-jauh kemari. Walau kalian sudah mengisi formulir ini bukan berarti kalian sudah melakukan administrasi pernikahan lho."

Hinata mengangguk setuju. Ia mengeluarkan pulpennya dan segera mengisi formulir yang disediakan bersama dengan Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak senja ketika Sasuke dan Hinata sudah selesai dengan urusan mereka yang bermacam-macam.

Fisik yang sudah lelah karena menghabiskan tenaga yang cukup besar hari ini membuat mereka berdua tidak sengaja tertidur di taksi yang sudah mereka pesan. Sasuke yang duduk di samping sopir mendapatkan tepukan pelan dari sopir taksi.

"Sudah sampai, Pak."

Walau hanya tepukan kecil, sukses membuat Sasuke terbangun sempurna. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang. Menatap Hinata yang tertidur pulas dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada pintu taksi di belakang sopir.

Sasuke segera membuka pintu taksi dan membuka pintu yang berada di belakangnya. Ia menepuk pelan pipi Hinata setelah ia memasuki jok tengah.

"Sudah sampai. Cepat bangun."

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat mendengar perintah dari suara berat Sasuke. Ia mulai terbangun, lalu mengambil tas selempangnya, dan keluar dari taksi sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar taksi yang telah mereka tumpangi.

Setelah itu ia keluar dari taksi dan menutup pintu taksi. Taksi itu mulai pergi meninggalkan kawasan tempat tinggal Hinata.

Di sela rasa ngantuknya, ia menatap bingung pada Sasuke yang ikut turun dari mobil. "Kenapa _Sensei_ ikut turun?"

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata. "Jangan panggil _Sensei_ lagi. Cobalah panggil namaku di depan keluargamu."

"Untuk apa?" Hinata mengusap-usap kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya yang masih ada.

Sasuke berdeham dan membuka pagar depan _flat_ Hyuuga. "Karena aku akan memperkenalkan diri pada keluargamu?"

Iris Hinata terbelalak, terkejut dengan jawaban Sasuke. Rasa kantuknya hilang sudah berganti rasa terkejut yang melandanya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan saat Neji yang over protektif itu bertemu dengan Sasuke yang ketus dan dingin itu. apalagi melihat dia yang pulang bersama Sasuke, entah apa respon yang diberikan Neji saat itu.

"Ti-tidak tidak! Jangan sekarang!" seru Hinata sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. "Pokoknya jangan sekarang!"

Melihat Hinata yang tampak khawatir, membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian. "Kau khawatir pada suamimu ini?"

"Iya. Eh? Bukan begitu!" seru Hinata dan menarik kemeja Sasuke yang terus berjalan memasuki perkarangan kecil _flat_ yang ditinggali Hinata.

Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku cukup kuat untuk menghadapi keluargamu."

Hinata langsung memeluk lengan kanan Sasuke untuk mencegah tangan Sasuke yang hendak mengetuk pintu. "Bukan itu masalahnya!"

Sasuke mengerling Hinata jahil dan menggerakkan tangan kirinya hendak mengetuk pintu.

 **Krieet**

Pintu terbuka. Hinata melepaskan rangkulannya dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, takut melihat Sasuke yang babak belur.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

4 detik.

5 detik.

"Cantik," gumam Sasuke yang dapat didengar oleh Hinata. Hinata segera menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari mukanya. Ia bingung dengan gumaman Sasuke. Ia tahu bahwa ibunya tidak akan datang dan satu-satunya yang berada di _flat_ hanyalah ia dan kakaknya.

Saat Hinata melihat sosok yang muncul dari _flat_ -nya membuat ia hampir terjungkal. "Kenapa _Nii-san_ pakai masker?!"

Sasuke segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap Hinata heran bercampur bingung. " _Nii-san_?" tanya Sasuke memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah.

Hinata menghela napas kasar saat mengingat kebiasaan-kebiasaan aneh kakaknya itu. "Uchiha-san, ia adalah kakak kandungku, Hyuuga Neji."

.

.

.

Di lain tempat. Sebuah _mansion_ berdiri megah di komplek Konoha Regency yang berisi jejeran _mansion_ megah nan elegan.

Sebuah _mansion_ yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga _dandelion_ di pekarangan depan tampak pemuda sebaya berusia sekitar 17 tahun yang keluar dari mansion megah itu dengan seorang pemuda yang bersandar pada pintu depan mansion tersebut.

"Terimakasih Inuzuka-san atas informasi yang kau berikan padaku."

Pemuda bertato segitiga itu mengangguk gugup. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Ketua."

Pemuda yang bersandar di pintu depan itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia menatap Kiba hingga hilang di tikungan jalan.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya, terpampang wajah gadis manis bersurai indigo yang sedang tersenyum menatap kamera di layar ponsel.

Pemuda itu menyeringai. Ibu jari tangan kanannya mengusap layar _smartphone_ -nya. Ia berbalik dan membuka pintu depan _mansion_ dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Aku tidak sabar melakukan sesuatu dengan dirimu, Hyuuga Hinata-san."

 **Blam**

Pintu mansion itu tertutup setelah sosok misterius itu memasuki mansion megahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Maaf update telat dan ternyata sudah 4 bulan berlalu sejak update terakhir. Kartu SD hilang, hp rusak, terkena WB membuat fic ini baru update. Niatnya saya akan update setelah lebaran Idul fitri ternyata malah update setelah lebaran Idul Adha -_-**

 **Saya berniat membuat kembali fic saya dan ternyata Kartu SD yang berisi draft semua fic ku ketemu. Yeay!**

 **Sebenarnya saya berniat memotong fic ini menjadi 2 chapter. Tetapi tidak jadi. Sebagai permintaan maaf dariku dan ungkapan terimakasih pada readers, aku membuat fic ini hingga 6k+ Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat fic dengan jumlah words lebih dari 4K dan multichapter.**

 **Karena saya bertekad sebelum UTS harus update jadi saya ngebut dan nggak sengaja 'kebablasan' hingga 6k.**

 **Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Dan terimakasih atas dukungan, komentar dari reader sekalian. Bertepatan dengan penutup ini saya mohon doanya untuk kesuksesan UTS saya yang dimulai tanggal 28 September. Dan dengan ini saya memutuskan untuk hiatus 'kembali' untuk sementara waktu. Terimakasih ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 : Penjual Minyak Wangi Bag 1

**Chapter 5 Penjual minyak wangi Bag. 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Ket = Titik kebawah berjumlah tiga pergantian hari/ waktu atau tempat.**

 **Titik kebawah berjumlah dua time skip.**

 **.**

 **Neji Hyuuga : 25 tahun**

 **Sasuke Uchiha : 24 tahun**

 **Hinata Hyuuga : 17 tahun**

 **Kiba Inuzuka : 16 tahun**

 **Shino Aburame : 17 tahun**

 **Sakura Haruno : 16 tahun**

 **Ino Yamanaka : 17 tahun**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it**

 **.**

 _ **Krieet**_

 _Pintu terbuka. Hinata melepaskan rangkulannya dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, takut melihat Sasuke yang babak belur._

 _1 detik_

 _2 detik_

 _3 detik_

 _4 detik_

 _5 detik_

" _Cantik," gumam Sasuke yang dapat didengar oleh Hinata. Hinata segera menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari mukanya. Ia bingung dengan gumaman Sasuke. Ia tahu bahwa ibunya tidak akan datang dan satu-satunya yang berada di flat hanyalah ia dan kakaknya._

 _Saat Hinata melihat sosok yang muncul dari flatnya membuat ia hampir terjungkal. "Kenapa nii-san pakai masker?!"_

 _Sasuke segera menolehkan wajahnya menatap Hinata heran bercampur bingung. "Nii-san?" tanya Sasuke memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah._

 _Hinata menghela nafas kasar saat mengingat kebiasaan-kebiasaan aneh kakaknya itu. "Uchiha-san, ia adalah kakak kandungku, Hyuuga Neji."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Marriage Online © Yuki Ryota**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuHina**

 **Rated T+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wuush**

Situasi macam apa ini? Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Baru pertama kali bertemu ia sudah membuat kesan buruk pada kerabat istrinya itu. Keringat mulai mengalir di pelipisnya, tanda bahwa ia gugup.

Sasuke dapat melihat jelas bahwa sosok yang menjulang di hadapannya menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemarahan yang tertahan. Iris _amethyst_ pemuda itu mendelik tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut memicingkan matanya, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menilai. Detik berikutnya ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantung celananya dan mengetik dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya diam saja, ia terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi tingkah kakaknya itu.

Neji menatap Hinata, memberi kode agar gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Pemuda itu melanjutkan ketikannya kemudian menunjukkan hasilnya pada Sasuke.

" _Kau siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau bersama adikku? Kenapa kau bisa kemari? Apa tujuanmu? Apa kau penagih utang? Kami tidak pernah berutang. Apa kau penculik? Kenap kau menculik adikku? Dan kenapa kau malah kemari jika kau menculik? Apa kau meminta tebusan? …_ "

Alis Sasuke berkedut, ia merasa kesal saat kecurigaan pemuda itu terlalu berlebihan. Ia bersyukur Neji mengenakan masker, setidaknya kupingnya tidak sakit mendengar banyaknya pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Neji.

Sasuke berhenti membaca pertanyaan di ponsel Neji tapi Neji melotot meminta Sasuke tetap membacanya. Dahi Sasuke berkedut saat menangkap kode yang diberikan Neji. Dipikir ia akan membaca semuanya apa. Kurang kerjaan sekali.

Melihat Sasuke yang tidak menuruti perintahnya, ia semakin melotot hingga urat-urat di sekitar matanya keluar. Dan Sasuke tetap tidak menuruti perintahnya.

"Maskermu akan rusak jika kau tetap melotot seperti itu." Neji menghiraukannya, yang terpenting sosok kurang ajar di hadapannya kini harus menuruti kemauannya.

"Keras kepala sekali," gumam Sasuke, ia membungkuk sebentar sebagai bentuk penghormatan kepada Neji. "aku Uchiha Sasuke, istri Hyuuga Hinata."

Neji berkedip beberapa kali, ia menarik ponselnya kembali kemudian ia menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dan **menghentakkannya** dengan keras. Setelah itu, ia melepaskan jabat tangan dan kembali mengetik. Ia menepikan tubuhnya, memberi jalan pada Sasuke. Ia kembali menunjukkan hasil ketikannya kepada Sasuke.

" _Silahkan masuk. Maaf telah lancang Uchiha-san._ "

Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Ia menghela nafas lega saat mendapatkan repon baik dari kerabat istrinya itu. Ia kembali membaca deret kata yang ditampilkan Neji. Setidaknya hingga wajah Neji dibasuh, ia dan Neji akan berkomunikasi lewat ponsel pintar Neji.

Neji menggiring Sasuke menuju ruang tamu. " _Silahkan duduk._ "

"Terima kasih," ujar Sasuke sopan.

Hinata yang mendengar pintu ditutup, suara langkah kaki, dan suara Sasuke segera menuju dapur untuk membuat _ocha_ bagi suaminya dan kakaknya.

Neji membuka tempat-tempat camilan yang berada di atas meja. Dan lagi-lagi menggunakan ponsel pintarnya untuk mempersilahkan Sasuke memakan camilan yang berada di atas meja.

" _Saya permisi sebentar_."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tidak masalah."

Neji berlalu, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruang tamu. Sasuke menatap Neji hingga pemuda bersurai coklat itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Iris _onyx_ Sasuke menatap jejeran camilan yang dihidangkan untuknya.

Awalnya ia tidak berniat mengambil camilan itu karena berisi makanan manis, tapi perutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi dan dengan terpaksa ia mengunyah beberapa _cookies_ yang dihidangkan untuk mengganjal perutnya. Ia mengernyit saat menyentuh benda-benda manis itu. Terbenak di otaknya bagaimana tingkat kemanisan yang ditawarkan camilan itu.

Setelah berdebat dengan batinnya, Sasuke memutuskan memakan makanan tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat makanan tersebut tidak semanis yang ia bayangkan. Tingkat kemanisan yang tergolong menengah ke bawah. Hal itu membuatnya tidak ragu lagi untuk mencicipi camilan yang disediakan.

"Sepertinya anda cukup menikmatinya, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke mendongak, menatap sosok tegas yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya tanpa menggunakan masker. Ia berdeham guna menyingkirkan rasa malu dalam hatinya. "Lumayan."

Neji tersenyum tipis saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia segera mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke. Saat ia hendak memulai percakapan dengan pemuda bersurai raven tersebut, Hinata datang mengintrupsi kegiatan kedua pemuda tersebut.

Hinata meletakkan dua gelas cangkir berisi teh hijau di meja. "Silahkan dinikmati."

Gadis bersurai indigo itu membungkuk singkat kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Neji dan Sasuke.

"Hinata! Kau tidak ingin bergabung bersama kami?" seru Neji mengingat Hinata sudah berada jauh dari jangkauannya.

Hinata berbalik, iris _amethyst_ -nya menatap Neji. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu Neji- _nii_." Hinata membungkuk lagi. Irisnya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang juga sedang menatap ke arahnya. Cepat-cepat ia segera berbalik dan pergi menuju kamar nyamannya.

Neji menghela napas melihat respon adiknya itu, ia melanjutkan meminum teh hangatnya dan Sasuke melanjutkan menghabiskan camilan yang ada.

Neji menghela nafas sebelum memulai pembicaraan. "Semua kue kering di sini yang membuat Hinata."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Neji karena semua kue kering di sini nyaris sempurna dalam segi rasa dan bentuk.

Sasuke berhenti memakan kue kering. "Apa dia belajar dari temannya?"

Neji menggeleng. "Dia belajar sendiri."

"Oh."

Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah Sasuke berdeham. Hanya suara dentingan jam dan suara kedua pria yang melakukan aktivitas menikmati hidangan yang disediakan di atas meja.

Sasuke berdeham, ia menelan kunyahan kue kering dalam mulutnya. Jari-jari panjangnya mengambil sisa cangkir teh yang ada di atas meja. Ia melirik Neji yang sibuk meneguk cairan kental hangat berwarna hijau itu.

Sasuke berdeham untuk memecah keheningan yang ada. "Kenapa dia langsung pergi ke kamarnya?"

Neji menatap Sasuke kemudian menatap isi cangkirnya. "Belajar. Belajar adalah bagian dari hidupnya." Neji menggoyangkan cangkir tehnya. "mungkin karena itulah ia tidak memiliki teman," lanjut Neji. Pemuda beriris _amethyst_ itu kembali meneguk cairan hangat dalam cangkirnya.

Sasuke menatap tehnya. "Teman, ya."

Neji menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa lalu menghela napas. "Mungkin ini seperti aib bagi keluarga kami, tapi kau berhak mengetahuinya." Neji menatap Sasuke yang masih menatap tehnya. "karena kau juga bagian dari kami."

Saat itulah Sasuke mendongak, ia menatap Neji. Ia hanya diam tidak merespon apa pun. Diamnya Sasuke membuat Neji berpikir bahwa Sasuke masih ingin mendengarkan ceritanya.

Neji menatap langit-langit tampak menerawang kejadian di masa lampau. "Dulu, Hinata tidak seperti sekarang. Ia gadis yang sangat ceria dan selalu menampilkan berbagai ekspresi. Tidak seperti sekarang."

Sasuke kembali mengingat ekspresi yang sering dimunculkan Hinata. Gadis itu lebih sering menampakkan ekspresi datar.

"Itu karena ia telah mengalami berbagai masalah saat usianya masih sangat muda." Neji menarik napas, meneguk _ocha_ nya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Keluarga kami mengalami perpecahan hebat. Aku tidak mengetahui detailnya karena aku sedang belajar di Kanada. Hanya Hinata yang tahu detail perpecahan keluarga utama Hyuuga. Aku sangat bersyukur bahwa hari 'itu' aku kembali ke Konoha karena–"

Tubuh Neji membungkuk, menatap kedua tangannya yang memegang erat cangkir tehnya. Bahunya bergetar, wajahnya pucat, dan iris _amethyst_ nya memancarkan ketakutan yang teramat dalam. Bibirnya bergetar saat ia melanjutkan kisahnya.

"–aku melihat Hinata menjadi korban perdagangan manusia. Saat itu aku benar-benar bersyukur datang di saat yang tepat. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika aku tidak kembali ke Konoha saat itu."

Detik selanjutnya Sasuke tidak dapat menahan keterkejutan dari apa yang didengarnya.

.

.

 **Baca A/N ya**

.

 **Tuk Tuk**

Seorang pemuda bertato segitiga mengetukkan pensilnya di bahu Sakura yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari si empunya pundak. "Apa?"

"Hei Sakura, pinjam penghapus dong!" pinta Kiba memelas sambil berbisik.

Sakura mendengus saat mendengat permintaan Kiba. "Tidak mau. Pinjam saja yang lain. Ujianku masih belum selesai."

"Oh ayolah Sakura. Pinjamkan aku. Hanya sebentar."

"Kan aku sudah bilang aku belum sele–"

Suara _bass_ yang terdengar keras mengisi ruangan. "Haruno- _san_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa ujianmu sudah selesai?"

Sakura mengusap tengkuknya pelan, menghilangkan rasa gugup yang menyanderanya. "Be-belum Asuma- _sensei_."

"Berhentilah bicara dan lanjutkan ujianmu." Asuma berjalan menuju deret meja yang diduduki Sakura dan Kiba yang duduk di belakang Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah selesai Inuzuka- _san_?"

Kiba menunduk, "Belum _sensei_."

"Jangan gunakan mulutmu, gunakan tanganmu jika sedang ujian, mengerti?"

Hampir seluruh kelas menahan tawa mendengar ucapan _sensei-_ nya sedangkan Kiba mendelik ke arah teman-temannya yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Mengerti _sensei_." Asuma pergi dari meja Kiba dan berkeliling ke deret meja lain.

Kiba menghela nafas dan memalingkan muka ke arah samping. Saat itulah pandangannya bertemu. Pandangannya bertemu dnegan iris _amethyst_ Hinata.

"Ada apa _kaichou_?" bisik Kiba pelan. Hinata hanya menggeleng. Ia kembali mengerjakan soal-soal di atas mejanya. Diam-diam Hinata menggenggam penghapusnya erat. Kiba menatap Hinata lama sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

"Yaah~ tadi itu menegangkan sekali ya ujiannya," ujar Kankuro sambil menyandarkan badannya di kursi kayu yang didudukinya.

Chouji mengangguk, tanda setuju. "Ya kau benar. Sampai-sampai aku ingin buang angin."

Kankuro tertawa mendengarnya. "Hahahaha. Ada-ada saja kau ini Chouji."

Rock Lee ikut tertawa. "Untung ada Kiba yang mencairkan suasana walau dimarahi _sensei_."

"Hahahaha, kau benar. Terima kasih sobat." Kankuro memukul pundak Kiba dengan kepalan tangannya.

Kiba hanya terdiam, ia tidak merespon apa pun tingkah teman-teman di sekitarnya. Ia hanya terdiam, pandangannya fokus pada alat tulisnya yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Hei, ada apa dengan kau Kiba?" Kankuro menyentuh pundak Kiba saat Kiba tidak membalas ejekannya seperti biasa.

Kiba menegakkan tubuhnya, sadar akan lamunannya. "Ya? Ada apa?"

Kankuro mengernyit. "Kau sakit? Kau tidak seperti biasanya sobat."

Kiba mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Tidak. Hanya sedikit memikirkan sesuatu."

Kankuro membelalakkan matanya. "Apa? Sejak kapan?!" Kankurou menatap Chouji dan Lee yang sedang bercanda.

"Oi, otak Kiba mulai bekerja! Pertama kalinya dia stress!'

Lee menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Kankuro terkejut. "Heh, benarkah itu?"

Kankuro mengangguk penuh semangat. "Benar. Teman kita telah berubah ternyata. Hahahaha."

Lee dan Chouji pun tertawa mendengar ucapan Kankuro. Aura Kiba yang mulai menggelap pun tidak disadari oleh mereka. Kiba mengepalkan tangannya. Saat ia sedang banyak pikiran, ia malah diejek seperti ini. Ia tidak menyangka memiliki teman semenyebalkan ini.

Shikamaru yang duduk di depan Hinata menoleh ke arah gerombolan yang sibuk menertawakan Kiba. "Hoi. Berhentilah tertawa kalian. Mengganggu waktu tidurku saja."

Kankuro menatap Shikamaru penbuh semangat seolah ia mendapatkan sepeda baru. "Hei Shika! Kau tahu bahwa Ki–"

 **Duagh**

"Kalian tahu. itu sama sekali tidak lucu," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya. Ia seolah tidak peduli dengan tindakannya barusan yaitu melempar tasnya ke arah Kankuro.

"Apa yang kau laku–"

Shikamaru mendengus. "Kiba juga manusia. Ia pasti juga memiliki masalah. Jika otak Kiba tidak bekerja sejak dulu, ia pasti tidak bisa hidup sampai saat ini. Dasar bodoh."

Kankuro menggeram, "Sialan kau Shikamaru. Kau ingin kuhajar ya?" Pemuda bersurai coklat jabrik itu beranjak dari kursinya hendak mengahajar pemuda malas tersebut.

"Ah, berisik sekali," ujar Shikamaru. Ia kembali menelungkupkan kepala di atas meja menghiraukan sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan Kankuro.

Kankurou berniat melempar balik tas Shikamaru. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar sekuat tenaga tas di tangannya itu ketika sebuah suara mengintrupsi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sabaku- _san_?"

Kankuro berbalik dan mendapati seorang pria yang berdiri tegak menatap tajam dirinya dari balik kacamatanya. Ia dapat merasakan seluruh teman sekelasnya menatap ke arahnya. "T-tidak papa Taka-sensei. Hanya..."

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah. "Hanya?"

"Hanya ingin mengembalikan tas Shikamaru."

Sasuke berjalan menuju meja guru. "Hn. Lain kali lakukan dengan lebih sopan."

Kankuro berjalan menuju meja Shikamaru dan menaruh tas pemuda malas itu diatas meja kemudian ia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sejak Taka-sensei memasuki kelas, kelas mendadak hening dan saat pelajaran matematika berlangsung hanya terdengar dentingan jam, suara dari gerakan kipas angin, dan suara goresan kapur di papan tulis.

Sasuke melirik jadwal harian di papan tulis kemudian ia membuka buku paketnya. "Buka halaman 103. Kita akan mencoba latihan soal 5."

"Ha'i sensei," seru kelas 11-F serempak.

Sekilas Sasuke menatap Hinata yang duduk tiga baris dari belakang. Ia mengamati ekspresi yang dipancarkan gadis itu. Sejenak ia dapat melihat kilauan yang dipancarkan dari iris keperakan itu.

 _'Perdagangan manusia, ya?'_ batin Sasuke. Iris kelamnya beralih menatap seseorang di sebelah Hinata. Seringai tipis terkembang di bibir tipisnya. Dari iris gelapnya ia dapat melihat sosok di samping Hinata yang mencuri-curi pandang pada istrinya itu.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari ada seorang gadis yang mengamati ekspresinya. Gadis itu menyenggol teman di samping kanannya seraya berbisik pelan. "Ne, Ino. Tidak biasanya _sensei_ mengeluarkan seringaian."

Teman yang dipanggil Ino segera menoleh menatap gadis bersurai merah muda dan sang sensei bergantian. "Siaga satu Sakura."

Raut wajah Sakura memucat. "Apa separah itu, Ino?"

Ino mengangguk, "Sepertinya hari ini kita mendapatkan kuis."

"Oh, tidak."

Ah, Sasuke sepertinya kau harus belajar dari Hinata untuk menahan ekspresimu agar tidak dinilai salah oleh muridmu sendiri.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, tapi tidak ada satu pun murid yang keluar kelas 11-F. Tentu saja itu disebabkan oleh guru yang terkenal tegas dan kejam itu. Guru tersebut juga merupakan wali kelas dari 11-F. Sungguh beruntungnya kelas 11-F karena memiliki guru yang dapat membimbing mereka para murid 'buangan'.

"Lihat nilai ulangan harian kalian. Buruk sekali. Bagaimana bisa kalian melewati kelas musim panas jika nilai kalian sejelek ini, hm?"

Seluruh murid menunduk, menatap nilai mereka masing-masing dalam genggaman mereka. Sepertinya pengganti kuis neraka yang sering dilakukan guru muda tersebut adalah ceramahan pedas dari lidah tajam milik guru yang menyamar itu.

"Jelek, buruk, apalagi yang harus aku katakan untuk menggambarkan nilai kalian? Hingga rasanya aku ingin muntah."

Sasuke menarik napas berat dan menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Bahkan kelas lain bisa lebih baik dari ini. Apa hanya Nara, Hyuuga yang bisa mengerjakan ulangan dengan sempurna?"

Mereka hanya terdiam, penyesalan dan kekesalan tercampur aduk dalam benak mereka.

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya. "Baik. Saya akan membuat program kelompok belajar agar kalian siap menghadapi ujian mid semester."

Murid-murid menahan napas mereka. Dibalik kacamata Sasuke, ia dapat melihat raut protes yang tertahan dengan sangat jelas.

"Kalian dapat memilih teman yang akan kalian jadikan kelompok belajar. Minimal 5 orang, maksimal 10 orang."

Sontak kelas yang hanya terisi 28 murid itu langsung ramai. Kalimat-kalimat ajakan mulai mengudara di kelas tersebut. Mereka mulai membuat sekumpulan kelompok yang menggerombol.

Sasuke berdeham untuk mendapatkan atensi dari para muridnya itu. "Hanya kelompok yang memiliki anggota yang lulus dapat memiliki anggota 10 orang. Jika tidak, kelompok tersebut maksimal memiliki 5 anggota. Sudah termasuk ketua kelompok."

Helaan napas kecewa mengudara. Dan dengan terpaksa mereka berpencar. Tidak menggerombol seperti sebelumnya.

"Jika kalian sudah membentuk kelompok, atur jadwal konsultasi dengan saya. Minimal 3 kali seminggu, termasuk hari Minggu. Setelah istirahat, kumpulkan di meja saya. Kalian boleh istirahat sekarang."

"Arigatou _sensei_!" ujar mereka serempak. Mereka membungkuk, memberi hormat pada sang _sensei_. Sasuke mengangguk kemudian menata bukunya sedangkan murid-muridnya berlalu meninggalkan kelas untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Iris Sasuke menyapu seisi ruangan. Ia mendapati istrinya masih berada di kelas dan sosok bertato di pipi juga masih berada di kelas.

" _Sensei_!" seru Kiba sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

"Hn? Ada apa Inuzuka?"

"Bagaimana jika satu kelompok dua orang?" Sasuke dapat melihat tubuh Hinata menegang. "Kau tidak dapat kelompok?"

Kiba nyengir. "Iya sepertinya. Hanya aku dan Shino saja tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke melirik jadwal absen. "Ya tidak masalah. Kau bisa beritahu Aburame saat ia masuk."

Kiba mengangguk. " _Ha_ ' _i_ _arigatou gozaimasu_!" Kiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berniat keluar kelas saat sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hyuuga, kau sudah dapat kelompok?" Sasuke kembali merapikan barangnya.

"Belum _sensei_."

 **Duk**

Sasuke mengetukkan bukunya pada meja guru lalu menentengnya di tangan kiri. Iris pekatnya menatap Hinata yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Kau bergabunglah dengan kelompok Inuzuka dan Aburame."

Kiba berbalik, ia menatap Sasuke dengan wajah tidak percaya. "Apa _sensei_?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis sampai tidak terlihat. Ia menatap Kiba. "Kau bergabunglah dengan Hyuuga. Lagipula ia tidak memiliki kelompok." Iris _onyx_ nya melirik ke arah istrinya yang mengeluarkan bekal.

"T-tapi _sensei_ –" protes Kiba. Iris runcingnya melirik sekilas Hinata yang masih duduk di bangkunya dan _sensei_ yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Sasuke menepuk pundak Kiba pelan saat ia melewati pemuda tersebut. "Kau bisa belajar banyak dari dia."

Kiba berbalik, ia melihat punggung lebar _sensei_ nya yang menjauh. Ia hanya terdiam, tidak menanggapi ucapan _sensei_ nya itu. Kiba berbalik menatap Hinata yang kini asyik memakan bekalnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kiba membungkuk hormat ke arah Hinata. "Mohon bantuannya, _kaichou_!" seru Kiba kemudian ia segera meninggalkan kelas dengan raut wajah memerah padam.

Hinata mendongak menatap Kiba yang sudah lari meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di kelas. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, "Ada apa dengan dia? Aneh sekali." kemudian ia melanjutkan acara makannya.

.

 **Baca A/N ya**

.

.

 _'Ini situasi macam apa ya?'_ batin Kiba. Irisnya menatap Shino dan Hinata secara bergantian.

Kiba menggeser tempat duduknya, mendekati Shino seraya berbisik. "A-ano... Shino kau bisa nomer 4?"

Shino menggeleng. Dibalik kacamata hitamnya, ia melirik ke arah gadis Hyuuga yang dengan tenangnya mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada.

Kiba menggaruk kepalanya dengan pensil sambil menatap deretan soal yang ada. Sesekali irisnya mencuri-curi pandang ke arah gadis Hyuuga. Keraguan untuk bertanya muncul dalam benaknya. Perang batin pun juga mencuat dalam otaknya.

Shino berdeham pelan, ia menggeser tempat duduknya menjauhi Kiba namun mendekati Hinata. "Hyuuga bisa kau ajari aku nomer 4?"

Iris Kiba terbelalak, ia menatap Shino dengan tatapan terkejut. _'Sialan! Shino mencuri start! Tahu begitu aku harusnya bertanya tadi.'_

Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, ia menatap soal yang disodorkan pemuda pecinta serangga itu. "Baca buku paket halaman 104, kau bisa temukan cara menjawabnya."

Shino terdiam mendengar jawaban Hinata yang tampak enggan mengajari dirinya itu. Ia menatap Hinata sejenak lalu menghela napas. " _Arigatou_ Hyuuga- _san_ ," dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Hinata.

Perasaan lega dan kesal bercampur dalam hati Kiba, lega karena Hinata tidak mengajari Shino dan memberinya sebuah kesempatan. Kesal karena gadis beriris perak itu tidak menjawab dengan serius pertanyaan Shino.

"Hei Hyu–"

Hinata berdiri lalu membungkuk. "Aku pergi dulu, permisi." Hinata pun berlalu meninggalkan alat tulisnya bersama Kiba dan Shino. Kepergian Hinata membuat Kiba tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengan sang gadis Hyuuga.

Shino dan Kiba menatap kepergian gadis itu hingga Hinata menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Kiba menghela napas kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kenapa susah sekali?" gumam Kiba yang dapat didengar Shino.

"Kau terlalu pemalu Kiba."

"Menyebalkan."

Shino membolak-balik kertas pada buku paketnya kemudian mulai menulis cara yang terdapat pada buku paket tersebut.

"Beranilah sedikit jika kau ingin menyelamatkan gadis itu dari ketua baseball mu itu." Shino melirik Kiba yang masih setia menelungkupkan kepalanya.

"Dalam hal ini kau harus memulai duluan."

Kiba memukul meja dengan kepalan tangannya, "Aku sudah melakukannya tapi dia sendiri yang menjauh dariku."

Shino menghela napas lelah. "Tidak seperti itu cara membujuk perempuan. Bagaimana pun Hyuuga juga perempuan yang harus diperlakukan dengan lembut."

Kiba menegakkan tubuhnya, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada tangannya seraya menatap langit pagi hari. Ia berdecak mendengar saran dari Shino.

"Hei Kiba."

"Hm. Apa?"

"Kau menyukai Hyuuga _kaichou_ , ya?"

Secepat kilat Kiba menoleh, menatap tajam Shino. "Apa?!"

Shino tersenyum kecil melihat respon temannya itu. "Responmu terlalu berlebihan. Kau tidak khawatir lehermu patah?" Shino menghentikan kegiatannya dan meregangkan jari-jari tangannya. "Kenapa kau ingin menjauhkan Hyuuga dengan _kaichou_ mu itu? Bukankah tidak masalah jika mereka bersama?"

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Shino serius. "Kau tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya _kaichou_ baseball kami."

Shino terdiam. Ia mencerna setiap kata yang dilontarkan Kiba. Ia merasa bahwa kali ini Kiba tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Saat kaichou kami tertarik pada seseorang ia akan menjadi stalker profesional untuk mencari lebih dalam tentang orang itu hingga privasi dan bagian terkecil orang tersebut."

Kiba menarik napasnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan ketika ia menyukai orang tersebut ia akan terobsesi untuk memilikinya dan memenuhi ruang pribadinya dengan sosok yang ia incar."

"Dan ketika ia mencintai gadis itu ia akan berusaha mendapatkan gadis itu dengan segala cara dan dengan kondisi apa pun walau gadis itu mati di tangannya."

 **Wuush**

Angin bertiup kencang menggoyangkan helaian surai Kiba maupun Shino. Hembusan angin yang kencang seolah menambah dramatis ucapan Kiba. Kertas-kertas yang berada di meja taman berbolak-balik akibat angin.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang manusia telah mendengar keseluruhan pembicaraan Kiba dan Shino. Sebuah keputusan muncul dalam benaknya. Keputusan untuk melindungi miliknya apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

Hinata berjalan menuju _vending machine_ yang berada di kantin. Ia mengeluarkan koin-koin uangnya dari kantong _sweater_ nya lalu memasukkannya pada lubang yang tersedia. Jari-jari lentiknya menekan beberapa tombol untuk mendapatkan minuman keinginannya.

Hinata mengetukkan sepatunya, menunggu kaleng minumannya muncul pada tempat pengambil minuman. Ia melirik jam tangannya, gadis itu merasa bahwa mesin di hadapannya ini rusak.

Hinata mendesah kecewa. "Itu uang terakhirku."

Tiba-tiba suara _bass_ terdengar tepat di telinganya. "Bisa kubantu, Hyuuga?"

Hinata berbalik dan mendapati dirinya yang begitu dekat dengan sosok yang mengeluarkan suara bass tersebut. "Kau!"

Sosok itu memegang tangan Hinata erat. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Aku akan mentraktirmu minum."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

 **Aloha** _ **minna**_ **-** _ **san**_ **~ akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan saya di fic MO! Aye!**

 **Pertama,** saya ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang senantiasa menunggu fic MO.

 **Kedua,** melihat _review_ yang ada saya ingin meluruskan bahwa **pihak ketiga** SH **bukan Gaara** dan **Itachi**. Mereka punya **peran masing-masing** dalam fic ini tapi **bukan sebagai pihak ketiga**. Saya harap anda memahami hal tersebut untuk tidak memutuskan bahwa sosok itu Gaara. Hehe.

 **Ketiga,** fic ini akan saya bagi menjadi beberapa _**arc**_. Setiap _**arc**_ **sangat penting** untuk alur ceritanya. Jadi, saya harap anda tidak meremehkan _**arc**_ yang ada. Setiap _**arc**_ terdiri dari beberapa chapter yang memiliki masalah yang sama dan setiap selesai _**arc**_ akan diselingi satu _**extra**_ **sebagai penghubung** dengan **arc** lain.

 **Keempat,** maaf jika chapter ini tidak masuk akal karena Sasuke membentuk kelompok belajar. Dalam fic MO metode pendidikan di sini berbeda dengan sistem pendidikan di Indonesia atau Jepang. Dalam fic ini, **saya membuat dunia saya sendiri** dan **agak berbeda dari realita**. Harap maklum ^^. Sasuke membentuk kelompok belajar jangan diremehkan lho karena chapter ini merupakan **pondasi** berdirinya **konflik** pada fic MO.

 **Terima kasih yang telah mengikuti, mereriew, follow, dan favorite fic MO. Saya harap** _ **minna**_ **-** _ **san**_ **tetap mengikutinya hingga chapter terakhir dan sepertinya fic ini mungkin akan menembus chapter 20. Jadi bersabar ya.**

 **Bubyeee~~~**


End file.
